Love of a Cougar: revised
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen is punished by Kami and charged with protecting the god's Many times great granddaughter from her head master's manipulations but what this two don't know is that they are bound by a surprising secret from the past and that Kami is playing Matchmaker between the two lonely souls. Redone version of my second story on the site: Love of a Cougar! FEM!HARRY/AIZEN
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.1

Aizen groaned as he woke up and found himself in a room; he felt a weight on his neck and reached up to touch a reiatsu suppresser as he tried to remember how he got there. He looked around curiously at the plain room and then heard a sound outside the door as he tried to stand but fell to all fours as he whimpered in pain from his body. The deputy shingami walked in with a man with pure white hair and his eye were two different colors, Aizen looked at the man who said "Sousuke Aizen…you've been very busy I see, with trying to grab my throne. Now, how to punish you…"

Aizen's eyes were wide and went to speak when the man said "Hmm, it seems love no longer lives in your heart after Kaiya Lunaria died. If I remember, her favorite animal was a cougar thus it seems appropriate that you should become the very creature she loved so much."

"WHAT?"

Aizen's yell rang through the house as Kami looked at the man that was meant for his many times great granddaughter and smirked at the terrified man as he then said "Perhaps a Cougar cub will do for the girl I have in mind…Gods know she needs a good companion."

Aizen looked at the man in shocked fear as he felt strange suddenly and a brilliant glow surrounded him, Aizen closed his eyes against the brilliant light as his body felt like it was being pulled in a million different directions then the feeling of being squished into a very tiny box. Aizen then realized the light was gone and opened his eyes to find everything was huge to him! He scrambled backwards as he caught sight of what had been hands a few seconds before, He opened his mouth and his voice came out as a loud yowl. He realized what happened and hissed at Kami who tried to pick him up, the god just smirked and flicked Aizen's nose as he said mockingly "Bad Kitty!"

Aizen was then scooped up and held to Kami's chest as he turned to Ichigo and said "Well grandson, I'm off to England to give your cousin her gift…"

Aizen squirmed helplessly in Kami's hands as they then entered a gate and Kami started walking down the hall as he said to Aizen in a serious tone "I expect you to protect her once you reach full size by the end of the summer. She is very important to me and is a very special girl who can hopefully open your eyes and heart."

Aizen growled as he tried to ask what was in it for him; Kami chuckled and told him that if behaved accordingly and did as asked, He would allow Aizen to regain a human form at night. Aizen weighed his options because he had a feeling if he refused, he would be trapped in the form he was currently in and given to the shingami…he sighed and bowed his head in submission causing Kami to smile at the fact he now had one up on Dumbledore who thought he could control his precious granddaughter. Kami then disguised himself as a human and walked onto the front doorstep of Number 4, Kami knocked with a stern look on his face and waited until Petunia opened the door. Petunia paled at seeing her "Great" Grandfather on the door step as he asked "Where is she, Petunia…Where is Amalthea?"

"S-s-she's in the back doing her chores…"

"Good, call her in please. I have a gift for her that you, your so-called husband and son are not touch, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, grandfather…"

Petunia then called for Amalthea to come in then left at the look her grandfather gave her, Aizen waited quietly to see the child he was being given to when a 15-16 year old girl walked in and grinned at seeing one of her Favorite relatives. Aizen stared in shock at the girl who looked so heartbreaking familiar to him but he couldn't place her face, the teen noticed him in Kami's arms and gave a soft squeal as she looked at Kami and asked "Grandpa, is the Kitten for me?"

Kami laughed and nodded as he gently passed Aizen over to his granddaughter who gently hugged the small cub, Kami then told her "Ama-chan, I need you to take good care of this little guy, he is very important to surviving Dumbledore's plans. He will be full grown by the end of the summer and be able to protect you fully at the start of the school year."

"What do you mean by fully grown, Grandfather?"

Kami laughed and told her that was a surprise for her when Vernon came in all pleasant with Dudley, Kami stared at them angrily and told them to get out of the living room as he was still talking to Amalthea. Vernon then got defensive and said "But My wife said you had a gift for…"

"For my granddaughter, not your spoiled lump of a son!"

Vernon made to argue but Kami stood up and snarled at them to get out now before he got pissed off, Vernon and Dudley paled and waddled out of the room in a hurry as Amalthea caught the looks they sent her. She shivered in fear as the small kitten looked up at her and then decided to get one her good side by gently licking her hand near his head. Kami watched in amusement as Aizen got a kiss on the top of his head for the gesture, Aizen blushed under his fur as she did that but had to admit it felt nice…

Kami and Amalthea talked for a little while longer and then Kami asked her to grab her relatives so he could talk to them, she nodded and headed out of the room with her new companion to retrieve her relatives so her grandfather could talk to them. Amalthea was then told to go to her room and she nodded as she headed upstairs to her room, she sighed and sat on the bed as she looked at the small kitten in her arms. She pondered a few names for the small kitten but the way the kitten was trying to hold himself with as much dignity as possible made her think of a perfect name, "For some reason, you remind me of a prince or some other nobility…hmm. Well one of my favorite movies is the Cat Returns, so I think the name Baron fits you perfectly…"

Aizen blinked at the name and sighed as he realized he was really a cute cuddly animal for now and he had to play the role a pet to this child until his punishment was over. Amalthea then smiled sadly as she looked out the window while gently stroking Aizen's back, Aizen's eyes went wide at the feeling he was getting from the petting and felt his chest rumble as a strange sound made its way past his lips. Aizen couldn't understand what was going on and tried helplessly to stop the noise but it just increased as the teen started rubbing behind his ears. Aizen finally realized what was going and thought "_Dear lord, I-I-I'm PURRING…but that does feel rather nice_."

Aizen curled up happily as he purred contently at being petted along his back and between his ears, Amalthea smiled and then leaned against the wall as looked at the small "kitten" in her lap. She sighed happily as the small animal looked up at her with gold ringed chocolate brown eyes and said softly "It's rare for grandfather gives me a gift as adorable as you…usually they're a little more practical and something I can hide from Dumbledore…"

Aizen just meowed and licked at her hand as he then rubbed his head so her hand was petting him, Amalthea laughed and scooped the kitten on to his back as she kissed his nose and said "You are just too cute…"

Aizen blushed under his coat of fur but he had to admit that maybe this wouldn't be too bad if he got to be petted everyday…he then felt sleepy and yawned as Amalthea yawned too and said "I do believe a nap is in order…"

Two hours later…

Aizen woke to the sounds of his new owner's breathing and gentle force of it on his neck; he managed to stand on all fours and stretched comfortably then sat on his haunches as he sighed and looked at his big floppy cougar cub paws. He then let his eyes gaze at the rest of his fur covered body, he sighed at the chubby, kittenish body he possessed now and stood up as he tried to walk on all fours. He stumbled as he realized he was like a newborn kitten learning to walk for the first time, he stubbornly kept at it until he was comfortable with his newly reformed limbs and he turned to find Amalthea watching him in amusement. She reached out and began to pet him as another purr escaped him from his ears being rubbed gently, Aizen then walked towards her and curled up near her heart as they laid there in the comfortable silence of the room…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.2

Three days later…

Aizen was adjusting well to the life that he had been forced into and it helped that his "Owner" was extremely kind to the point that she made sure that him and her owl were fed before her. He sighed as he lounged on the bed while Amalthea did her homework, Aizen then felt an itch behind his ears and tried to scratch the annoying itch. Amalthea noticed her new pet's plight and quickly scooped him up as she scratched his ears in just the right place. Aizen quickly turned into a boneless heap as he purred up a storm in her arms; Aizen had to admit that sometimes being this small had its advantages and the way her fingers were massaging and scratching his ears was divine. He snuggled gently into her embrace as Amalthea smiled; she then returned to her desk with Aizen in her lap and began doing her Potions homework.

Amalthea then turned her head as her aunt Petunia came in and told her haughtily that Vernon was taking her and Dudley out to a dinner meeting and she was to stay in her room for the night until they got back. Amalthea sighed and nodded as her aunt the slammed the door shut and Amalthea heard her walking down the stairs, Amalthea then smiled at her pet and ran her fingers through the fur on his back. Aizen began to purr up a storm at the feeling her touch was giving him, they remained that way for the next two hours as Amalthea finished her homework.

5 hours later…

Aizen woke to the sound of footsteps in the house and knew someone other than the Dursleys was in the house, He growled when he heard the footsteps which had finally woke his charge up, outside the door. Amalthea calmed him down gently as she heard Remus's voice outside her door; she grabbed her wand just in case and opened the door to see her one godfather standing there. She smiled as Moody and a woman with bright bubblegum pink hair appeared; Remus then noticed the small kitten at his Goddaughter's feet and leaned to get a closer look. Remus's eyes went wide as he recognized the type of cat and said "Cub, were you aware that your pet here is a cougar cub?"

"Huh, no I didn't…Grandfather gave him to me for protection."

Remus laughed and said as she scooped up Aizen, "Well, He'll be small for a little while yet…"

"But Grandfather said he would be full grown by the end of summer…"

"Hmm, then I'd say your pet is a Cougar that has some sort of magic to allow that."

Amalthea tilted her head as she pondered that when Moody then growled at her, "Come ON, Potter we don't have all night!"

Aizen looked at the man and growled as Moody tried to grab Amalthea's wrist and then attacked the man's peg leg, much to the others amusement. Moody even had to smile at the "Big, Fierce" Kitten attacking his leg and gently shook the kitten off, much to Aizen's dismay. He meowed his displeasure at the man as Amalthea scooped him up and kissed his head as she jokingly praised him for protecting her, Aizen knew she was kidding but her praise made his heart feel warm for some reason and he was starting to like every time she praised him or showered him with Affection. He purred as he then reached out his front paw and pawed her face gently as she babied him on his back, Remus grinned and then held out a small basket he had found in Dudley's room that was lined in plush red velvet. Aizen realized what Remus wanted him to do and meowed loudly when Amalthea gently removed his claws that were digging into her ragged clothing. She kissed his forehead and placed him in the warm plush basket and gently tucked a small baby blanket around him that was drenched in her scent. Aizen looked up at her as she softly told him that it was only for a little while and she would always be near him.

Aizen then felt a light tap on his head and the feeling of being very sleepy came over him, He barely noticed as he slipped into a deep sleep that they were heading outside…

When Aizen came to, he found himself on a large four poster bed in a large, sparingly decorated room. He stood on his paws and as he looked around, he then noticed his charge was sleeping next to him and sighed in relief. He then felt sleepy again and laid down close to her heart as he looked up at her, he gently nuzzled her hand that was resting near him and then promptly went back to sleep. Aizen and Amalthea then both had a strange dream that woke both of them up straight away; Aizen looked up at her and saw the confusion in her eyes as she said "That dream almost seemed like a real memory…"

Amalthea sighed and said "But someone would have told me I had a brother, wouldn't they?"

Amalthea and Aizen then felt a pulse her other side where they looked and found a beautiful sword with an s-shaped guard and emerald Green wrappings around the hilt. Amalthea briefly noticed her Pet's Jaw drop but that was soon forgotten as she heard a voice that seemed to be coming from…the Sword? She reached out as she brushed the metal and felt a warm pulse wash over her, she recognized the feeling from her dream and softly asked while touching the sword "Are you the person from my dream I just had?"

The resounding pulse confirmed that as she realized what she had seen was a memory of whoever was trapped in the sword, she quickly asked how to free them and a picture formed in her mind of a trapped bat with the name Murciélago on the cage. She then noticed the cage around the animal had engravings on it and took a closer look to find the word "Enclose" on the cage. Amalthea then let the vision fade and sighed as she puzzled what the two words had to do with the sword's occupant, she then decided to say it out loud and said softly "Enclose Murciélago…"

She yelped as the sword began to grow brightly and then she shielded her eyes when the light got too bright to look at, Aizen also had his eyes shielded when he heard a voice he never thought he hear again "Thank you, Imouto…"

Amalthea opened her eyes to find a male look alike on her bed; she looked at him in shock as she noticed the hole in his chest but then looked at his face and nearly cried. The young man had a mix of her mother and father's features but what really stood out, was his eyes which were the same shade of intense emerald green as hers! She looked at the young man and asked softly "Who…who are you?"

The young man then looked at her and said "I'm your older brother, Lir…"

"That's impossible, I'm an only child! No one has even told me about having Siblings!"

The young man sighed and then pulled her into his arms as he then gently pulled his eye out and crushed it, Amalthea then breathed in the dust by accident and was bombarded by the young man's memories. Amalthea was crying by the time it was done and clung to the man as she realized that he was her older brother, Lir just held her as she cried and rubbed her back gently…

Ulquiorra looked at his precious sister as she finally feel asleep in his arms and sighed, he then looked at the small Cougar cub that was looking at him in shock and said "Hello Aizen-sama…"

The cougar cub just sat there stunned when he realized he was being lifted into the air and was placed in Amalthea's arms, he then looked at Ulquiorra who was giving his sister a tiny smile as she snuggled closer. Aizen meowed up at him as Ulquiorra understood what Aizen was asking and explained his story to Aizen softly; Aizen listened in horror and realized the Headmaster was truly an evil person. Ulquiorra then yawned softly and laid down with Amalthea in his arms as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The Next morning…

Amalthea gently stirred as Aizen nuzzled her awake and made to sit up when she remembered the night before, she squeaked and sat up to find her brother sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled and gently shook his shoulder as he slumbered, Lir then swatted at her hand gently as he moaned "5 more minutes…"

Amalthea giggled and called her brother's human name as she said "Lir, we need to get up. Molly will be coming soon to wake me up."

Lir gently opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up, he looked at Amalthea who chirped good morning and gave her a tiny smile in return. Amalthea then asked "Lir, how are we going to explain you being here?"

"We don't need to…I'm technically a spirit that only humans with extremely High spirit pressure can see…"

"Lir…"

Lir just hugged her and told her that he would be fine; she nodded and hugged him back as they both heard a knock on the door. They then heard Molly's voice call out to Amalthea and told her breakfast was ready, Amalthea told her she was up and she would be right down with Baron. Lir actually chuckled at her kitten's name as she picked the sleepy cub off the bed and cuddled him close; they then left the room for the kitchen. Lir watched from the door as his sister interacted with her friends, he sighed and then watched as a redheaded boy tried to hit on his sister despite the chilly reception she was giving him.

Amalthea knew her brother was watching and she finally had enough as she blew up at Ronald and told him that she would never dated him in a million years or in the next lifetime! Molly looked at Ronald and ordered him to sit at the farthest part of the table from Amalthea and she would deal with him after breakfast. Ron snarled but did as told after shooting Amalthea a dirty look. Ulquiorra then snickered as Aizen sleepily woke up and meowed in confusion about the change in scenery, Amalthea giggled and gave him a little bit of sausage as she cooed at Aizen's cuteness. He purred and gently took the sausage piece from her hand, he gnawed the delicious morsel when Amalthea finished breakfast and told Molly she was going to go to take a bath with Baron. Aizen's head snapped up towards her face in shock as she giggled and misinterpreted his face as she said "It's okay Baron, the water won't hurt you …"

Aizen looked over at Ulquiorra who was trying not to laugh at his former master's plight and hissed a single word despite the siblings not being able to understand him, "_**Traitor!**_"

Ten minutes later…

Aizen was locked into the bathroom with Amalthea who was trying to grab him from behind the toilet, Aizen batted at her hands with his paws as he gently hissed at her. Finally Amalthea managed to grab him and managed to put him in the tub while she stripped off her PJ's and stepped into the rising warm water, Aizen meowed in shock as he was scooped up and placed on Amalthea's tummy and he quickly closed his eyes so he wouldn't violate her privacy. Amalthea giggled and stroked his fur causing him to purr, she then gently grabbed her shampoo that smelled like mint and poured a tiny bit into her hand. Aizen could feel her massaging the shampoo into his fur and couldn't help purring at how nice it felt, Amalthea then gently poured water over top of him to wash the suds off causing him to shiver and cuddle into her warmth. Amalthea then gently scrubbed herself down and stood up with Aizen in her arms as she stepped out of the tub.

Aizen kept his eyes closed as he was dried off and then they headed out into her bed room, Aizen felt himself being placed on the floor and he quickly hurried over to the bed and meowed happily. Aizen then turned to find Amalthea was finally dressed and he trotted over to rub against her ankles, they then heard a knock on the door and the voice of an old man asking for her to come downstairs so they could talk….


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.3

Amalthea stiffened at the voice of the man that had ruined her chances at a normal life and who had left her brother to die in an Abandoned Alley, Dumbledore told her that she had five minutes so they could discuss the guard he had hired for her this year. Amalthea stiffened in anger and told him that she would be right down; she scooped up her little companion and hugged him to calm herself down then headed towards the door to meet with Dumbledore…

Amalthea was crying on the bed when Lir came in quietly causing the Arrancar to stop and gain a worried look in his eyes. He hurried to the edge of her bed and sat down as he asked what was wrong; Amalthea raised her head and sniffled as she told him that Dumbledore was trying to tighten his grip on her by getting their cousins Ichigo and the twins to come with his friends to Hogwarts so that he could threaten their safety to make her do as he said. Lir's eyes went wide as he asked "Is Ichigo Kurosaki who you are talking about?"

She nodded wondering how he knew that when from what Uncle Isshin had said, she had only came with the Dursleys when she and Ichigo were two and that was first time she had ever met them. Amalthea looked at him curiously and Lir knew he had to tell her his past that he didn't show her, he told her that there was more to his story then what he had told her and then said "If you hate me for this after…I won't blame you."

"Lir, I could never hate you…maybe be angry, but I would never hate you."

Lir sighed then gently crushed his eye again and showed her the rest of the stuff he had wanted to keep hidden, Amalthea gasped in shock as she watched the memories and felt tears come to her eyes as she realized why he had wanted to keep this secret from her. She waited until the memories faded and looked at her brother who looked ready to be yelled at, Lir was shocked as she hugged him sadly and said "It wasn't your fault, Lir… you were charged with keeping Los Noches safe and you only followed the orders of your leader. Ichigo should have remembered that there are two sides to every story and that everyone is affected by war."

"Thank you, Imouto…you have no idea how much that means to me…"

One week later…

Amalthea was impressed at the rate Baron was growing at as he was now almost two times his size that he had been when she got him, but he was still her cuddly kitten. Aizen purred as he lounged on the bed next to Amalthea's thigh and rested his head on her stomach as she read her Potions book. He snuggled closer to the young girl he was growing fond of and nuzzled her hand, Amalthea looked at him in amusement as she understood what he wanted and jokingly said "You are so addicted to ear scratches…"

Aizen just purred and nudged her hand again causing her to laugh as she complied with his demand to be petted, Aizen groaned happily as Amalthea hit one of his more sensitive spots behind his ears and purred like a very loud motor. Amalthea then stopped briefly as she asked softly to herself, "I wonder what Aniki went to grab from Los Noches…"

Aizen also wondered that question and knew his charge was worried about her brother, he stood and stretched then walked over and nuzzled her face as she smiled at the gesture. Just then Molly called her downstairs because her cousin and friends had just arrived causing her to smile, she hurried down the stairs with Aizen at her side and tackled Ichigo in a hug as he laughed and hugged her back. He then noticed the cougar cub and smirked as Kami had told the Vice-captains and Captains what he had done to Aizen and what Aizen had to do to redeem himself. Aizen noticed and sighed as he knew he was going to be teased by Ichigo while he was still a cub, he then noticed that a few Shingami had come with Ichigo as well as Ichigo's friends.

Toushiro looked like he was trying not to snigger at Aizen while Rukia was laughing with Rangiku, Gin and Renji; Momo just stared wide eyed at him while Kira's lips twitched in amusement. He sighed as his tail twitched in agitation and gave a soft warning growl at Renji who was eyeing his charge; Renji heard it and saw the look Aizen was giving him and snickered as he waited until Amalthea was looking away and mouthed at Aizen "_What are you going to do about it_?"

Aizen then walked up to him and raised a paw as he swiped at Renji's ankle, Renji yelped in pain and then made to kick Aizen with his foot when he was told by Amalthea to leave "Baron" alone. Ichigo fought to keep a straight face at Aizen's new name while Aizen was scooped up in his cousin's arms, Ichigo then shot Aizen an evil look as Aizen purred happily and nuzzled Amalthea face then rested his head on Amalthea's shoulder. Amalthea was then asked to show the students to their rooms and she would have to share with Ichigo until they cleared a room for him. Amalthea nodded and led them to the rooms they had been assigned to, Amalthea then showed Ichigo to her room and they both got a surprise in the form of Lir sleeping off his trip to Los Noches on Amalthea's bed.

Amalthea grinned while Ichigo stood there in shocked fear; he then noticed Amalthea heading towards the bed and made to grab her away from the Arrancar. She dodged and then jumped on top of Lir's stomach as she said happily said "Lir! Did you get what you went to Los Noches to get?"

Lir opened an eye and nodded as he yawned while sitting up, Amalthea squeaked as she slid into her brother's lap while Ichigo growled out "How the hell did you survive?"

Lir looked over with shock displayed in his eyes and said "I told you that if you didn't kill me, the cycle would start over…Didn't I?"

Ichigo moved to attack only to find Amalthea in his way as she told him to stop, he growled at her to get out of the way and she shook her head angrily. Ichigo growled for her to move again and Amalthea refused as she said "Ichigo, Hear him out! Please!"

Ichigo could hear the desperation in her voice and sighed as he said "Fine but if I don't like what I hear…"

Lir then said "Who ever said about anything being said?"

Ichigo was confused until Lir reached up and crushed his eye causing the dust to be breathed in by Ichigo. Afterwards, Ichigo stared at Lir in shock as he realized that the very man he had technically killed but somehow came back…really was his cousin. Ichigo sat on the cot as he said "This has to be a bad dream…"

Amalthea sighed then slapped Ichigo upside the head causing Ichigo to face plant onto the floor, He leapt to his feet and growled out "That hurt!"

"Then this isn't a dream if it hurts…"

Ichigo raised a finger and opened his mouth to say something but realized she was right, he then just said "You could have pinched me rather than slapping me…"

"But that was so much fun…"

Lir watched as Amalthea and Ichigo argued and then spoke up "Amalthea, he'll need to tell the others that came with him, about me…"

They paused and Ichigo told her that Lir was right; Amalthea nodded as Ichigo quickly went to get the others. Amalthea then walked over to the bed to next to her brother and then laid her head on his shoulder gently, Lir gave a tiny smile at the gesture while Aizen who had been watching everything from the floor, jumped onto the bed. Lir chuckled softly as Amalthea asked "What were you grabbing from Los Noches?"

Lir then said "I was trying to find my Gigai that Szayel had made right before the war started but it seems it was destroyed when the building collapsed."

"Gigai?"

"A fake body, Imouto."

Amalthea then nodded in understanding as she smiled up at her brother who then gently kissed her forehead, Amalthea giggled as she hugged him and said "I love you, Lir…"

Lir ruffled her hair as Ichigo came in and said "We're meeting in Toushiro's room, Lir."

Amalthea watched as her brother stood up and followed Ichigo out of the room, she hoped everything went well as she lay back down on the bed. Aizen could sense her slight unease and quickly decided to cheer her up and give her something to distract her. He then pounced on to her stomach and batted at her hair, Amalthea laughed as she caught her breath and then rolled onto her side causing Aizen to fall onto the bed cover. She then retaliated by tickling his paw pads and made Aizen squirm as he meowed in laughter, Aizen then gently licked her nose once they calmed down and snuggled closer into her embrace. Amalthea looked at his eyes and smiled as she kissed Aizen's forehead and settled down for a nap…

Meanwhile…

The shingami gang was in shock at the memories they had just been shown by Ulquiorra and to know that he really was Ichigo's cousin was mind-blowing. Orihime was watching Ulquiorra closely out of the corner of her eye since the last time she had seen him, he had faded into ash and "Disappeared". Ulquiorra looked over at her with amusement in his eyes as he said expressionlessly "Is there something on my Face, Onna?"

She went beet red and shook her head as Ichigo chuckled at her reaction, Ulquiorra was trying hard not to laugh as Orihime's face got even redder when Rangiku then realized where she had heard Ulquiorra's name before from Orihime. Rangiku then said something that made Ulquiorra go red along with Orihime, "Wait is this that and I repeat "Fine specimen of the male gender" Arrancar that guarded you in Los Noches?"

Needless to say, the two couldn't even look at each other without blushing after that…

Meanwhile back with Amalthea…

Amalthea was now sitting in the dining room with Dumbledore who was lecturing her on behavior that he expected of her this year, Amalthea was clenching her fists under the table as he continue on to say that everything he did for her was for the greater good. She then noticed that "Baron" was missing and briefly wondered where he had gone to, the lecture soon ended and Amalthea went to start searching for her pet when he suddenly appeared with a smug look in his eyes. Dumbledore who had left the room before her, then suddenly screamed in disgust as Aizen snickered. She looked down at her pet with a amused glance as Dumbledore yelled how he was going to skin the pet that peed in his shoes, Amalthea just waited until Dumbledore was gone and then headed up to her room where she found Lir waiting for her. She grinned and hugged him after placing Aizen down, Lir returned the hug and told her that he had to go to Soul Society for a little bit and that he was going to be fitted for a new gigai there.

Amalthea sighed sadly as Lir hugged her and told her that at most it would be three days. Amalthea nodded and told him that he better come back safe or she would kick his ass, Lir smirked and poked her forehead when the shingami that was going to escort Ulquiorra showed up. Amalthea hugged her brother and wished him luck as he then stepped out of her hug and headed towards the gate portal…

Three days later…

Ichigo had told Dumbledore that there was one more exchange student coming that day after he had to take care of some business in Japan, Dumbledore nodded when they heard a soft knock from the door way and they turned to see someone who looked like James Potter with Lily's eyes standing there. Sirius stared in shock as he whispered "LIR?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.4

Pandemonium erupted in the kitchen at Sirius's question because no one had been able to find Amalthea's older brother by three years after what happened Halloween night. Amalthea played her part perfectly as she said "Sirius, who's Lir?"

That stopped the panic cold as Amalthea looked curious, Sirius then said in a strained voice "Did the Dursleys never tell you about your older brother?"

Amalthea then looked confused as she said "Sirius, I'm an only child…"

"No honey, you aren't…Everyone thought Lir had died or was kidnapped the night your parents died…"

Amalthea then pretended to be furious as she quickly ran out of the room with the cry of "NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!"

Everyone expect Dumbledore winced at the fury in her voice and the slamming of her door, Sirius stood and made to go after her but Lir shook his head and told him that he should go and explain why he had never been there in her life. Sirius nodded sadly and then placed a hand on his godson's shoulder and said "It's good to have you back again Lir…"

Lir nodded and then headed upstairs while Sirius rounded on Dumbledore and yelled at him for keeping Amalthea from knowing what happened that night and the family member that obviously survived. Dumbledore just tuned him out as he inwardly fumed and thought to himself "_How did the Boy survive? I put up muggle repelling charms around him and bound him hand and foot, the alley I placed him was where no wizard would have gone into for all the money in the world. SO how did the boy survive?_"

Two hours later…

Amalthea was fast asleep in her brother's arms when Sirius came to check on them, Lir was lying next to her with an arm around her waist as she clung to his shirt. Sirius grinned at the sight of the two sleeping siblings and gently closed the door to let them sleep; he headed downstairs to the kitchen and sat down as Molly asked softly "Is Amalthea going to be ok?"

Sirius snickered and said "she's fine, I just checked them and they both look like adorable kittens that are cuddling while asleep."

Ichigo was already in the kitchen, snickered at the analogy Sirius had used and asked "Please tell me you have a camera that I can use to take a picture with…I need blackmail…."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked as he produced a camera and smirked at Ichigo as he said "You tell no one where you got the camera…Got it?"

Ichigo nodded then snuck upstairs to catch the scene on film, He looked into the room to find Aizen had joined the siblings and was cuddled up to Amalthea as they all slept peacefully. Ichigo quickly snapped the pictures he wanted then snuck out of the room with a soft snicker because Sirius was right, the pair of siblings did look like a pair of cuddling kittens when asleep…

Amalthea woke up a short time later and sat up to find her brother sleeping peacefully beside her, she smiled and then looked at her other side to find Baron had cuddled up to her sometime during her nap and was now peacefully sprawled out over top her legs and fast asleep. She smiled and stroked "Baron's" fur as she then scratched behind his ears gently, the quarter grown cougar then cracked open an eye to look at her and then sat up with a yawn. He padded up her legs and rubbed his head against her neck as he purred happily, Aizen looked at her as he had to admit this child was probably reaching the part of his heart he had locked away so long ago. He purred as her hands rubbed his ears happily and he nuzzled her face as she leaned to kiss his head and wound up kissing him on the lips. They both froze as they felt warmth in both their throats then pulled away as they both said at the same time "_**What in the world was that**_?"

Meanwhile…

Kami sat on his throne and laughed long and hard at the prank he had just pulled on them…

Amalthea stared at her pet as she just heard him speak like a human, Aizen was in shock as he realized she had just understood him as she asked "Did…did you just talk?"

Aizen blinked and nodded as he meowed softly "_**You can truly understand me now?**_"

Amalthea's eyes went wide as she nodded and gently scooped him up as she said "Where have I heard your Voice before…"

Aizen grew nervous as he knew his voice was now that of a preteen but she obviously recognized his voice, Amalthea pondered what just happened when she realized where she had heard the voice of her pet before "_AIZEN-SAN_?"

"_**Oh, Shit**_!"

Aizen whimpered softly as he tried to back away but Amalthea caught him and held him close, he struggled gently as he tried not to hurt her but she then grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him up. He curled up much like the cub he was with his long tail tucked between his legs, he kept looking away as he was afraid she was mad but he then heard her say softly "Aizen-san, I'm not mad if that's what you think…"

His head snapped towards her as she placed him down back in her lap and asked "how did you wind up like this?"

Aizen paused as he remembered she was Kami's many times great granddaughter, he debated telling her and he sighed as he said "_**This is my punishment for trying to take over the royal realm…**_"

"The Royal realm…Grandfather's domain?"

Aizen nodded as he looked away, Amalthea then realized what her grandfather meant by protection from her "pet" and said "Grandfather is so getting Smacked for keeping me in the dark about this."

Two hours later…

Aizen's whole story took about an hour and a half to explain and Amalthea just hugged him comfortingly, Aizen sighed happily as they were now just talking about small things without any awkwardness. Just then Lir stirred from his slumber as they heard a knock on the door and Molly's voice telling them it was supper time. Amalthea grinned when she asked what was for supper, the answer rang out and Lir used sondio to get to the kitchen before anyone else. Molly looked amused as she asked "Why did your brother just run past me?"

"Pork chops are apparently one of his favorite foods…"

Molly just laughed and walked towards the stairs with Amalthea who had Aizen in her arms; they walked into the kitchen and laughed because Lir's eyes were locked on to the pork chops while ignoring everyone else. Amalthea was giggling as she sat down next to her brother with Aizen beside her on the floor, the supper was soon served and everyone got into their own conversations including Lir. Amalthea was laughing softly as Orihime engaged her brother in conversation about something in Japanese; Ichigo was also snickering as Lir blushed at something Orihime had said and responded. Amalthea then felt a paw on her leg and looked down to see Aizen giving her a slight pleading look as the cub's nose twitched at the smell of the pork chops.

Amalthea smiled and gently grabbed a pork chop, placed it on a saucer and then placed on the floor in front of Aizen. He meowed his thanks and quickly bit into the boneless pork chop, he mewled in pleasure at the treat and savored every little bite as he was now used to eating ground lamb with rice mixed in. he then felt a gentle scratch behind his ears from Amalthea and purred happily as he finished his last bite, he rubbed up against her ankles in thanks causing her to smile. She leaned down and scooped him up into her lap where he curled up contently with a loud purr, Amalthea smiled as she stroked his back which caused him to purr even louder. Ichigo could see the happiness in her eyes as she looked at Aizen purring away in her lap and couldn't help but think "_Could Grandfather be right about Amalthea and Aizen? Could they really be meant for each other?_"

After supper…

Aizen purred as he sat at Amalthea's feet while she finished the last of her homework, she sighed happily as she finished her essay then looked at her companion. Aizen rubbed his head against her ankle and then jumped into her lap for a petting when Amalthea asked a very hard question for him to answer "Aizen-san, why did you do the rebellion?"

"_**Amalthea-san, I don't think I'm quite ready to talk about that yet**_…"

Amalthea nodded in understanding as she could see the sadness in his eyes at the question then hugged him, Aizen gently licked her cheek gently and said "_**Thank you…for understanding**_."

Amalthea just smiled and hugged him again comfortingly, Aizen purred at the warmth she provided and licked her cheek again as she yawned and said "Let's get some sleep."

One week later, July 31st…

Aizen was now half way grown to his full size as a cougar and was very protective of his charge. Aizen sighed from his place on the bed as Amalthea slept in; his thoughts were running rampant through his mind as he argued with himself over his feelings for Amalthea. Finally he admitted defeat within himself as he thought "_Oh hell…who am I kidding? I'm in love and I can't even be honest with her about my reasons for the rebellion_."

He looked towards Amalthea and gently stood as he softly padded his way over to her, he then gently pressed his muzzle against her lips as a tear slipped down his face. He pulled back and whispered softly "_**I love you, Amalthea…even if I am trapped in this form for good.**_"

Amalthea pretended to still be asleep as she felt like her heart was breaking at his confession, she knew that she had loved him since she place her eyes on him that day he came into her life but didn't know why when they had never met before. She felt him nuzzle her cheek and give it a tiny lick as the bed went down near her, telling her he was laying next to her. She made it look she was moving in her sleep and hugged him to her chest, she felt him stiffen but he slowly relaxed and began to purr softly as he cuddled closer. This was the scene that Ichigo found when he came in to wake her up and he smiled at seeing her without her nightmares, he then walked over and went to gently shake her shoulder causing Aizen to growl softly at him. Ichigo sighed and told him that he had been sent to wake her up for breakfast; Aizen shot a glare at him then gently stood as he wiggled out of Amalthea's arms. He then began to nuzzle Amalthea's face with a loud purr and pawed at the blanket, Amalthea then yawned and sat up with sleepy eyes as she said "I'm up, Baron…I'm up."

Aizen stepped into her lap and cuddled into her arms as she hugged him, Ichigo coughed uncomfortably as he watched the two cuddle on the bed. Aizen shot Ichigo a glare as Amalthea blushed and removed her arms from around him; He then nuzzled her and hopped to the floor as he walked to the door. Amalthea giggled and quickly ushered her cousin out of the room so she could get dressed, Aizen laid down with his eyes closed as he waited quietly for Amalthea to finish getting dressed and then heard her walk towards the door. He opened his eyes and purred as she rubbed his ears then opened the door as they both exited to go down stairs.

Lir was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them as he softly wished Amalthea a happy birthday; Amalthea hugged him happily and thanked him as she kissed his cheek. Aizen watched sadly as he wished that was him being hugged and kissed, he sighed as he followed the siblings into the kitchen where he was given the usual meal of Ground lamb and rice by Molly. He tried to tune out the birthday wishes everyone was giving her as he ate slowly, the jealousy was eating t him as he looked over and saw her laughing happily at a joke Renji had told her. He then quickly finished his meal and slunk out of the room as he held back the tears he wanted to cry at being stuck in the form of an animal…


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.5

Amalthea noticed Aizen was missing and excused herself so she could find him; she headed upstairs and found him sitting in the window seat that was in her room. She quietly entered the room as Aizen stared out the window, lost in thought. He jumped when she sat beside him and he looked away sadly, Amalthea coaxed him into her lap and began to stroke his back as she said "Aizen-san? Is something wrong?"

Aizen tensed under her hand and then slowly relaxed as he decided that maybe it was time to tell her about why he did the rebellion…

When he finished his story, Amalthea was crying as she hugged him tight and whispered "I'm so sorry you had to go through that pain…She must have been very important to you."

Aizen nodded sadly as he whispered "_**We were due to get married before she was executed by Central 46 for crimes she didn't commit**_."

Amalthea felt so much pain in her heart for him as she gently tightened her grip on Aizen; he looked up at her and gently licked the tears away as he whispered "_**Please, Please don't cry…It breaks my own heart to see you so sad especially on your birthday**_."

Amalthea smiled at him despite her tears then gently kissed him on his muzzle, Aizen blushed as his heart thumped faster in his chest. He knew it was now or never and softly said "_**Umm, Amalthea-san…I-I-I…**_"

Just then Ichigo and Lir walked causing Aizen to curse under his breath and Amalthea to sigh, Lir smiled and told her that they had permission to take her out of the house for her birthday. Amalthea's eye lit up as Aizen sadly gave her a kitty smile and nuzzled her face lovingly; he then hopped off the window seat and started to head out the door to find a place to "Sleep". Ichigo then asked Amalthea if she minded that he borrowed Baron for a little bit, both Aizen and Amalthea looked at him curiously as he smirked and told her that it had to do with her birthday surprise about where they were going.

Aizen followed Ichigo to a room where he found Kami waiting for them, Aizen meowed in confusion as he tilted his head and Kami grinned as he said "How bad do you want to confess to her?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Grandfather?"

Aizen trembled as he hoped Kami was going to do what he thought Kami was going to do; Kami saw the excitement running through Aizen's body as he looked up at him. Kami then said softly "I can't release you completely from the punishment yet as there are rules that even I have to follow but I can release you for about 3-4 hours…"

Aizen's eyes went wide as he meowed pleadingly, Ichigo then watched in shock as a brilliant glow surrounded the half grown cougar. When the light died, Aizen was revealed to be sitting like a cat in human form. Ichigo then noticed that Aizen was at the age of a teenager and that the poor guy was completely naked in the freezing room. Aizen shivered as Ichigo quickly went and grabbed some clothes he thought would fit him, Kami smiled as he looked at Aizen then told him if he wanted to confess how he felt to Amalthea then he was not to waste any time. Ichigo came back in and tossed the clothes to Aizen who thanked him softly and quickly got dressed, they then headed out of the room with Kami's warning ringing in Aizen ears "Remember, you have up to four hours to confess and spend time with her as a human."

Aizen was nervous as hell when they walked into the room where Amalthea waiting, she turned from her brother and gasped at seeing him as Ichigo said "Looks like Baron got a makeover for your birthday so he could come with us…"

Amalthea was blushing so hard at how handsome her companion was in human form and stammered a cute little "Hi…"

Aizen smiled shyly as he returned the gesture and they started to head downstairs, Ichigo then quickly went downstairs before them and warned the other Shingami about what his Grandfather was doing for Aizen and Amalthea. They were all soon gathered by the door and were just about to leave when Dumbledore came storming in and told them that it was too dangerous to take Amalthea outside. Aizen growled deep in his chest and gently pulled Amalthea into his arms while Ichigo told him that he had no control over Amalthea in the summer and they were only going for a few hours. Dumbledore opened his mouth to yell but all that came out was the mooing of a cow as the Weasely twins gave thumbs up from the stairs, they then hurried out the door before Dumbledore could recover.

Amalthea asked where they were going in a curious tone and Ichigo just grinned as he brought out a blindfold and gently wrapped it around her eyes. Ichigo then led her through the streets with the group until they came to the special place they had decided to go. Ichigo smirked as he quickly got the wristbands for the day and walked back over to the group, he then removed the blindfold to reveal that they were at an Amusement park!

Two hours later…

The group was having fun when Aizen gently tugged Amalthea away from the group after talking to Ichigo, he then led her over to the Ferris wheel and they were ushered in to the one car. Aizen looked nervous as they rode in the car silently and the car stopped at the top suddenly as they were told through the intercom that the ride was broken and would take a while to fix. Amalthea shivered in the cool air as they both sat down on the seat, Aizen noticed and pulled her close as he opened his jacket to wrap it around both of them. Amalthea looked at him with a smile and laid her head on his shoulder as he decided to confess or he would lose his nerve…

"Amalthea-san?"

"Yes, Aizen san?"

"I have something to tell you…I-I-I…"

"Aizen-san? Are you ok?"

Aizen then suddenly pressed his lips against hers and Amalthea quickly deepened the kiss that to her, felt so right. Aizen was surprised but he wasn't going to spoil this moment as he reached up and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek gently. They finally parted for air as Amalthea snuggled up to him, Aizen smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered "Thank you…"

Amalthea just kissed him again and said "Definitely my best birthday ever…"

Aizen chuckled softly as he cuddled her and they waited quietly for the ride to start moving, Aizen then began to feel strange after about 20 minutes later as the ride began to move towards the ground. He realized what was happening and fought to hold on to his human shape a bit longer, Amalthea quickly kissed him causing him to relax and she told him everything would be fine as they were unloaded from the car. The group was waiting for them and Amalthea told them that the spell keeping Baron in Human form was starting to fade so they had to leave. Ichigo nodded and they headed back to the house where Dumbledore was waiting angrily for them.

15 minutes later…

Aizen was hanging on to his human form desperately as Amalthea stood there, being screamed at Dumbledore. He excused himself and hurried to a small room where he wouldn't be discovered, he gasped in pain as his body then returned to the form of a half grown cougar cub. He mewled sadly and headed out of the room to sit at Amalthea's side when Dumbledore suddenly brought his hand up then grabbed her wrist. Aizen lunged forward and latched on to the man's ankle causing him to let go of Amalthea as he kicked Aizen hard in the ribs with his other foot causing the transformed Shingami to let go as he yowled in pain. Dumbledore then kicked Aizen even harder as Amalthea screamed at Dumbledore to stop, Dumbledore snarled at her but stopped kicking Aizen in the ribs as he then stormed out the front door. Amalthea quickly knelt at Aizen's side and checked his ribs gently, he whimpered in pain as his ribs were touched and then noticed Amalthea was trying not to cry. He turned despite his pain at moving his ribs and licked at her tears that were falling despite her best efforts, Aizen winced as he moved the wrong way causing Amalthea to look worried.

Two hours later…

Aizen was lying on the bed in Amalthea's room as he panted from the pain in his ribs; he looked at his love as she came in with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and then gently placed it on his ribs. He hissed in pain at the sudden cold on his ribs while Amalthea stroked his head gently and said in a soft guilt laden voice, "It's my fault you're hurt…"

Aizen struggled to his feet and nuzzled her as he softly said "_**Amalthea…it is not your fault! I should have dodged his kick but I didn't…it is in no way your fault**_…"

"But…"

Aizen gently placed a paw on her lips and looked at her lovingly as he then laid down into her lap for a cuddle; she understood and gently hugged his neck as he licked her cheek tenderly. Amalthea then gently replaced the ice pack on to Aizen's side as Lir walked in to check on her, he sat beside her and gave her a small hug as he asked "Are you going to be ok, Imouto?"

Amalthea smiled sadly and nodded as she gently stroked her lover's fur, Lir then said "You shouldn't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong."

"I know but I still feel guilty…"

Lir sighed and told her supper was ready if she was hungry causing her to smile and tell him, "We'll be right down…"

Two weeks later…

Amalthea came down with a yawn as she asked "Why didn't any one get me up?"

All the adults in the room, who were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, blinked at her in shock as Sirius asked "Pup, how did you get past the wards we put up to keep you and the others teens out?"

"Huh? What wards?"

That made the adults go bug eyed as Amalthea honestly looked at them in sleepy confusion. Sirius then noticed Baron at her side as he rubbed his head against her hip; Amalthea noticed his gaze and said "Is something wrong Sirius?"

"When did Baron get here? The wards should have kept him out too…"

Aizen looked at him in surprise as he thought to himself, "But wards have no control over the dead…"

Suddenly he remembered that Amalthea had walked past the ward easily as he had and paled under his fur as he quickly analyzed how that could be. Amalthea looked at her lover and softly petted behind his ears as he looked up at her with concerned eyes. She then noticed Lir wasn't in the room and asked where her brother was, Sirius grinned and told her that her brother went to the bank to talk with the goblins about something.

Meanwhile…

Lir was dressed in his recreated Espada outfit for his Gigai as he walked into the bank and asked to speak with Steelwar, the Potter account manager. The goblins looked at him in surprise at his polite tone and then asked what he wanted with the account manager, Lir smiled like a shark had scented blood and told them that he suspected someone was dipping into the Potter's vaults. The goblins were shocked and then quickly took him to the account manager and the bank president, Steelwar looked at the young man in shock as he said "Master Lir? Is that really you?"

Lir nodded and offered to do a blood test to prove it; the president then gave him the paper and dagger as Lir then cut his hand to let his blood drip on to the paper. The goblins leaned over the paper and gasped as the results appeared and told them that this was the lost Potter child, they looked at him and welcomed back to England then asked where he had been this whole time. Lir sighed and told them that it would take to long tell so he would show them his memories; he then gently took his eye out of its socket to the shock of the two goblins and crushed it as they breathed in the dust it became…

10 minutes later…

The two goblins were furious as the images ended and they told Lir they would help with whatever plan he had to discredit the old goat, Lir smirked as they all sat down and began to plan for his and his sister's future…


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.6

Lir arrived back at the house around noon and found Amalthea snuggling with Aizen, Aizen purred contently as his lover read her book and cuddled with him at the same time. She then noticed her brother was leaning against the doorway with a smile even though his body seemed tense. She asked what was wrong as he came in after closing the door and Lir told her everything he had found out at the bank. The look in her eyes was scary for the two males as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down with Aizen nuzzling her comfortingly; she then grabbed her pillow and screamed into it causing Aizen to purr in amusement. Lir looked highly amused when his little sister then snarled "If I see the headmaster anytime soon, I'll HEX the bastard where it hurts!"

Aizen winced at the fury in her voice and nuzzled her for a petting to try and calm her down, she looked at him as he continue to insist on a petting and began to pet him. Amalthea sighed happily after a few minutes of petting Aizen and smirked as she hugged him while saying "Whoever says Cats aren't therapeutic can kiss my ass…"

Lir laughed pretty hard at that as he hugged his sister and told her that he was going to see if he could find if any of the other espada members were alive so they could help protect her without Dumbledore knowing. Amalthea froze at that and then hugged him as she said "But I want you to stay here…we barely get to talk because of Dumbledore…"

"I'd love to take you with me, Imouto but Hueco Mundo is extremely dangerous for humans to step foot into…"

The downtrodden look on her face made Lir sigh sadly and give her another hug as he promised "I'll take you shopping for whatever you want when I get back…after we do some clothes shopping for you."

She looked at him and nodded as she tried to cheer up for her brother's sake, Lir smiled softly at her then kissed her forehead as he said "That's my little Unicorn…"

"All I ask is for you to come back safe and sound…"

Lir nodded as he hugged her then left the room as Aizen laid in Amalthea's lap to comfort her, Amalthea hugged Aizen around his neck as she whispered "I have really bad feeling about this…"

One week later…

Amalthea was worried sick over her brother as he promised when he left for Hueco Mundo that he would be back within four days but three days have gone by since he said he would be back…

Aizen watched his lover pace her room like a caged animal as she worried over her brother's safety. Finally he spoke up and begged her to sit down before she wore a hole in the floor; she looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes as she walked over to the window seat where Aizen was sprawled out at his full grown size. Aizen sighed as he knew Ulquiorra…Lir wouldn't break a promise to Amalthea unless it was important, he nuzzled his love as she laid down next to him and buried her head in his fur while letting go of her tears. He purred to comfort her when Ichigo came in and softly said "Amalthea…Lir just got back with five of the arrancar he was looking for. He broke his wrist trying to get away from the seventh espada without responding with violence…"

Amalthea shot past Ichigo and hurried down the hall to her brother's room with Aizen following, she opened the door and tackled her brother who stood up from his bed. The others in the room looked surprised as Amalthea hugged her brother and whispered "Don't you ever worry me like that again, Lir!"

Lir smiled a little bit and wrapped his arms around her as he told that he was so sorry for worrying her, Amalthea sighed contently in her brother's arms while Aizen watched from the doorway and then he padded into the room to sit at Amalthea's side. One of the other arrancar in the room then spoke up and asked "Who the fuck is She, Ulquiorra?"

Amalthea turned and looked at the blue haired man that reminded her of a cat, her brother then looked at the young man and said "Please refrain from using vulgar language around my Imouto, Grimmjow."

A chorus of Grimmjow's voice and the other four arrancar's voices then yelped "YOUR WHAT?"

"I don't believe I stuttered, Grimmjow…She is my Imouto from my human life."

Amalthea giggled from her place in her brother's arms as she snuggled closer and looked at the other arrancar he had brought back with him. One had glasses as his hollow mask part and pink hair, one was one of two females and she had sea green hair, the last two were obviously related somehow and one was a young girl that was a few years younger than her while the other one was handsome with rugged looks. The pink haired one noticed her curious gaze and gave her a small smile, Amalthea returned it causing Lir to smile softly and kiss her forehead as he introduced the different Arrancar. Amalthea blinked when Aizen then began to squirm next her as Grimmjow stared at the cougar and said "Ok…where do I know that cat's reiatsu from?"

Aizen glared at Grimmjow for the cat comment and then felt his ears getting rubbed gently; he began to purr up a storm as he rubbed his head against Amalthea gently. Grimmjow's eyes went wide as Aizen gently meowed "_**Amalthea, can you move a little to the left please**_?"

Aizen then froze as Grimmjow started laughing and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he gasped out "Oh my lord, Aizen was turned into a mangy cat?"

Aizen snarled a nasty curse at him about where he could shove his laughter and Grimmjow just smirked and said "At least I'm human still, you bastard. You're nothing but an animal now!"

Aizen froze at that as he tried to think but he knew Grimmjow was right, he stood and hurried out of the room as he gave a gentle nuzzle to Amalthea. Amalthea looked shocked at what just happened and then rounded on Grimmjow as she chewed him out for his harsh words towards Aizen. She then left to try and find Aizen, she found him taking his anger and sorrow out on the Doxies in the drawing room. She watched as he destroyed the colony and then sat down panting as tears slipped down his cheeks, Amalthea walked over and knelt beside him as she hugged his neck and kissed his furry cheek while whispering "Don't listen to him, far as I'm concerned…You're perfect the way you are, love."

Aizen looked at her with grateful eyes and said "_**Thank you, Amalthea**_…"

He then gently pressed his muzzle against her lips then pulled back as he stood and walked at her side so they could rejoin the others. She found them still in her brother's room and walked in as Grimmjow went and opened his mouth to shoot off a smart remark at Aizen, Stark covered his mouth and told him to stop insulting Aizen since they were the guests in the house. Grimmjow nodded and then went over to the window to look out it, Aizen sighed in relief at not having to deal with Grimmjow's remarks at the moment when they heard the Old Goat's voice calling Amalthea and Lir down so he could talk to them.

Two hours later…

Lir was ready to strangle Dumbledore for insisting his Imouto was to stay at the Dursleys during the summer months instead of Lir taking her back to Japan, finally he pulled his triumph card and said "I read my Parent's will and Amalthea was to never be placed in their care. So are you telling me to disrespect my parents' wishes?"

Dumbledore paled at that and then admitted defeat to Lir as he then left the house afterwards in a foul mood, Lir smirked as his sister sat there in shock as she realized she no longer had to return to the Dursleys. She then tackled her brother happily as she chanted thank you over and over again, Lir hugged her back as she finally broke down in relief at not having to go back to the Dursleys. He rubbed her back gently as she cried for the first time in a long time with Aizen watching longingly, Aizen wished he could comfort her at the moment but knew her brother would be the best person for it at the moment.

Amalthea finished crying about 20 minutes later and snuggled into Lir's embrace as she calmed herself down, she then felt a paw on her leg and looked to see Aizen looking up at her with loving eyes. She smiled and stood as she told her brother that she was going to spend some time with "Baron" in her room, Aizen cheered up at that and quickly followed her like a puppy up to her room. She opened the door to the bathroom and motioned for him to follow her, Aizen understood and walked into the bathroom as he hopped into the tub. She grabbed her mint shampoo while she ran the water and then gently got Aizen wet so she rub the shampoo into his fur, Aizen purred happily as his coat was massaged lovingly by Amalthea and nuzzled her hands for more as she gave him a good scrub…

Later that night…

Aizen groaned and twitched in his sleep as his dream became more vivid and hectic…

_Aizen ran as fast as he could on all fours towards Amalthea who kept getting dragged farther and farther away by her assailant that he couldn't make out, he then heard Kami's voice ring out "Aizen, I've consulted with the other gods and they have agreed to let you have the abilities of your Zanpakutou again and the ability to return to cub form whenever you want."_

"_Kami-sama, but you said…"_

"_I know what I said about a human form at night but the other gods want you to prove yourself to them first…"_

"…_I understand…"_

"_Good, now WAKE UP!_

Aizen jerked awake just in time to see Ron covering Amalthea's lips with his own as she was pinned to the bed under his weight, Aizen roared in fury which woke the whole house as he tackled Ronald from his lover and pinned him to the floor with his claws at the boy's throat as he snarled. Molly came in with Sirius and Lir and took one look at Ron pinned under the full grown cougar and a crying Amalthea who had backed into the corner, Molly knew Ron must have done something to Amalthea for "Baron" to act like that and quickly yanked him by the ear as Aizen backed away growling at her son. Sirius and Lir were both trying to calm down Amalthea who refused to be touched when Aizen jumped on the bed and laid down in her lap as he rubbed his head against her tummy with a loud purr.

Aizen's tactic soon worked and his lover quickly calmed down as she hugged his neck, Lir was now able to touch his Imouto without her slapping his hands away in absolute fear as he asked softly what happened between her and Ronald. She explained what happened and Molly went off like a bomb on Ronald, Amalthea whimpered at the yelling and hugged Aizen for comfort causing Lir to look worried. Lir then asked Molly to please discipline Ronald out of the room so him and Sirius could talk to Amalthea alone; she nodded and then dragged Ronald out of the room by his ear as Lir asked softly "Amalthea, why did you react that way with us before Baron calmed you down?"

Amalthea sighed and hugged Aizen as she told them about the abuse that happened when she was younger before Grandfather was able to interfere and that Vernon had tried to do inappropriate things to her with Dudley helping before Grandfather went ballistic on him. Lir saw red as he growled at the thought of what his sister must have gone through and gently let go of her as he told her that he was going out for a bit to blow off some steam. Amalthea nodded as Sirius got her to lie back down and told her that he would put up a special ward that would keep out anyone she didn't want in her room, Amalthea softly thanked him and patted the spot beside her as Aizen quickly laid down beside her. She pulled him a little bit closer and snuggled happily with him as she quickly fell asleep to her lover's purring, her brother then left to go get Ichigo, Gin and Stark because he needed a stress relieving Spar…


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.7

Lir came up from the room that he and the others used for training with Gin, Ichigo and Stark looking worse for the wear, Ichigo came up behind him and gently placed a hand on his older cousin's shoulder as he asked "You going to tell us what has you pissed off at the world?"

"Amalthea finally told me about the abuse she went through before our Grandfather interfered…"

Ichigo winced as he knew that Lir was VERY protective of those he cared about or won his respect, Lir finding about the abuse his little sister went through would certainly piss the former Espada off. Lir and the others went upstairs so that Stark, Gin and Ichigo could sleep and Lir could check on his little sister, Lir peeked into the room where Aizen raised his head to look at whoever disrupted the ward. Aizen nodded at him then looked at Amalthea who was now sleeping peacefully, Lir stepped quietly into the room and walked over to the bed where he sat beside her, he then smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead as he whispered "Sleep tight, my little Unicorn…"

Amalthea stirred under his hand then settled back down with a happy sigh causing Lir to smile as he stood and left the room. Amalthea then slept until morning when someone accidently woke up the portrait of Sirius's mother. Amalthea yawned as she sat up while Aizen buried his head under the pillow at the sound of the screeching from the portrait; Amalthea looked at her lover in pity as she stroked his back and then stood to get dressed. Aizen sighed in relief as the screeching stopped assaulting his sensitive ears and politely kept his head under the pillow until Amalthea gave him the all clear that she was dressed.

He brought his head out from under the pillow and sighed at seeing another ragged outfit on his lover, he jumped off the bed and nuzzled her hand as he softly said "_**Maybe you should see if Lir has time today to take you shopping**_…"

Amalthea nodded and said "I could certainly use it too…"

Aizen just purred and rubbed himself against her legs as she smiled at him, they then walked down the hall to Lir's room and knocked on the door. He called for her to come in and she walked into to find her brother in nothing but a pair of boxers and just as she was about to close the door, Orihime walked by and wished Lir a good morning as she turned towards the open door. Lir's face lit up like a red Christmas light as Orihime's face went beet red and she quickly turned around and apologized as she looked at the opposite side of the hall. Needless to say, this was highly amusing to Amalthea and Aizen to see the two dancing around each other when it was obvious they like each other. Orihime then hurried past and after Amalthea closed the door, she burst out laughing at her brother's plight.

Lir growled playfully and quickly walked over, picked Amalthea up and threw her on the bed gently as he began to tickle her sides. She screamed in laughter as his fingers danced up and down while finding a few good ticklish spots on her sides and stomach. Amalthea tried to squirm away but her brother was having none of it as he then grabbed her feet and began to tickle them too, Amalthea screamed in laughter even louder causing Ichigo to peek his head in with a grin and say "How's the tickle fest?"

Lir quickly stopped as he could see his little sister was running out of breath and Amalthea said as she caught her breath "I'll get you back for that, Lir!"

"You can try but you won't succeed, Imouto…"

"Uh, Lir…you do realize she's going to take that as a challenge, right?"

Lir looked at his little sister who was now grinning evilly and he vividly swore in Spanish, much to Ichigo and Amalthea's amusement. Amalthea then kissed her brother's cheek and said "You are going DOWN, Brother dearest."

Lir laughed as he honestly thought she wouldn't be able to do anything, Amalthea then left with Aizen while her brother got ready to face the day. Meanwhile, Amalthea was hunting down Sirius for the first part of her plan and soon found him in Buckbeak's room. Amalthea then explained to him what she wanted to do to get Lir back for the tickle fight, Sirius laughed evilly and nodded as he quickly ran to his room and found the Memory recording globes and the photos from when she and Lir were just tiny tots. Amalthea thanked him then quickly headed downstairs with the two large boxes with Aizen at her side as he meowed in amusement "_**Your brother is going to get you back good for this**_…"

Amalthea just cackled as she walked into the kitchen with the boxes and Ichigo took one look after she set down the boxes, he also started cackling evilly as he said "I knew you would get him back but this…is pure Genius!"

Orihime looked curious along with the others so Amalthea said "Anyone want to see Baby pictures and home recordings of when Lir and me were just tiny tots?"

Needless to say, the vote was unanimous and Amalthea gently opened the boxes and they all began to looking at the picture and recordings. Lir came down just as Orihime found one of the more embarrassing ones of him, she giggled at how cute the picture was of a one year old Lir running away from his dad…Butt naked. Lir, who just peeked over her shoulder, went red in embarrassment and looked for his sister. He found her watching a home video on a memory recording globe with tears streaming down her face, Amalthea looked up as Lir noticed the date on it and then quickly sat beside her as he pulled her into a hug. The globe gently rolled out of her hand and over to Gin's foot where he picked it up and found out that it was the day that Amalthea had been born, he gently put it back in the Recording globe box as Lir asked "Imouto, have you ever seen these pictures and recordings before today?"

Amalthea shook her head as the tears still streamed down her face gently, Lir sighed as his embarrassment faded and hugged his baby sister as she broke down. Lir cursed Dumbledore's name for making his and his sister's life hell and making it so she never knew what a proper, loving Family was. Amalthea then snuggled closer while Aizen watched sadly as he wished he was human again so he could help comfort her.

Two hours later…

Amalthea and Lir called truce after her break down and then she asked if he could take her shopping like he had promised for clothes and some other stuff. He chuckled and nodded as he told her to grab her coat and they would leave, she smiled and ran to get her coat while Ichigo asked "You taking anyone else with you?"

"No, we barely get any time alone so this is just going to be a Brother and Sister bonding time…"

Aizen nodded and padded off as he yawned to go take a nap in front of the fireplace, Lir frowned when Amalthea came running in with an incredibly thin jacket and asked if one of the girls could lend her a coat since it was a bit chilly out with the rainy weather. Rukia chuckled and ran for her fall jacket as she passed it to Amalthea; Amalthea quickly slipped it on and headed towards to the Bank with her brother. When they got outside the Leaky Cauldron, Lir passed her a simple hat to keep her scar covered and they headed through the pub and into Diagon Alley. They made their way to the bank where they both greeted the Goblins politely and were lead to their Bank account manager who greeted them kindly and showed them into his office. Steelwar sat at his desk and asked what he could do for them; Lir chuckled and explained that they needed to shop for his Imouto as her clothes were barely fit to be called clothing. Steelwar understood what they needed and told them that they had a special debit card that worked in both the Muggle and Wizarding war. Lir smiled and asked how much it would be for two of them, Steelwar laughed and told them that for Lir and Amalthea, it was free.

Lir thanked him as they were shown to the lobby and then led his Imouto to an eye-shop that was on the Alley, the specialist agreed to look at Amalthea's eyes since Lir suspected his Sister's reading glasses were severely out of date and found out that her prescription was in fact out of date by about 9 years. Lir fumed quietly as they got her proper prescription for magical contacts that would allow her to change the contacts to any eye color and style she wanted. Lir then looked at her and laughed as she made it so her Pupils looked like his cat like ones that even showed in his gigai, Amalthea just beamed at him as they headed for Muggle London. Lir chuckled happily as him and his sister hit the Garage, Tommy Hilfiger and the Gap for her clothing, they finished clothes shopping and Lir took his sister shopping for herself for things like electronics and Art supplies for her drawing hobby. Lir smiled when she shyly asked to get a tattoo that she had wanted to get in the memory of their parents and nodded, they then went to a well known tattoo parlor and they asked for Lir's signed permission to do the Tattoo on his baby sister.

Amalthea never cried once as she laid there getting the picture of two outspread Angel wings with their Parents' date of birth and date of death in between them, on her back. Lir was proud of her and gently hugged her when she was done while her Tattoo was being covered up so it could heal. They then headed back to the house where Aizen came running as soon as they were in the door and gently pounced on Amalthea who fell flat on her ass at his greeting. He purred happily and snuggled into her arms as they wrapped around his neck, she then kissed his muzzle happily and asked if he minded letting her up. Aizen had the grace to look sheepish as he gently got off her lap much to everyone's amusement, she giggled and rubbed Aizen's ears gently causing him to purr loudly.

One hour later…

Amalthea was playing around with a laser pointer when she noticed Aizen was staring intently at the little dot on the ceiling, Amalthea then shone the little red dot on his nose causing her lover to go cross eyed and raise a paw as he tried to smack the little red dot. Amalthea cracked up laughing as she moved the little red dot and Aizen's eyes and paw seemed to follow the little red dot. Needless to say, she had fun teasing her lover as he chased the laser pointer's dot of light around the large room. Her big kitten finally sat down and panted after she released the button, he then shot her a playful glare as he said softly "_**Did you have fun with that, Love**_?"

"Very much so…"

Aizen just couldn't be mad with the way she was smiling at him and walked over to nuzzle her, Amalthea smiled happily and gave him a kiss as he hopped up beside her to lay down. He closed his eyes as did Amalthea and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep, cuddling with each other…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo had enlisted Orihime's help to sort through the photos and recording orbs so that Lir could go through them later, she found one with the title "First Diaper Change" and didn't notice the date as she activated it. Needless to say Lir walked in Just in time to see the recording orb come to life and show him as a baby getting his butt changed, the highlight for Ichigo who was laughing pretty hard was when Baby Lir wound up taking a pee on Uncle James's shirt in the recording. Grimmjow, Nel, Stark, Lillinette and Szayel couldn't believe how red Lir went at seeing the video as Orihime quickly turned it off and apologized for embarrassing him in front of everyone in the room. Lir just nodded and then walked away down the hall to his room, soon as he closed the door, he slumped down and softly chanted "Baka, Baka, Baka, how could I have been so embarrassed? Was it because she saw it?"

Lir stood and walked over to the bed as he whispered softly "How in the world am I going to tell the onna what she means to me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.8

Amalthea woke from her nap with the feeling of something wrong and sat up to find that Aizen was missing; she moved off the bed and searched for him through the house. She found him in an abandoned room far from where the normal living space was, she hurried over to him and gently shook his shoulder just as a spell came out of nowhere and hit her. Her body locked up and fell to the floor as Ronald and Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows with evil smirks on their faces. Amalthea eyes told her fear as she quickly flared her spiritual pressure for her brother to find her, she then was kicked in the gut as Ronald sneered and said "Because of you, I was nearly disowned from my Family for my so-called disgraceful behavior towards a slut like you…"

For the next few minutes, Ron took his anger out on Amalthea until Dumbledore heard someone stop outside the door. A few seconds later, the door was blown off the hinges as Lir stormed into the room with Sirius and Ichigo. Dumbledore quickly melted back into the shadows before they saw him behind where the door used to be, leaving Ron to his fate at the hands of the three enraged males…

Molly was disgusted by her youngest son because him taking out his anger for his punishment for his distasteful actions towards Amalthea, on the very person he was now nowhere allowed near as he was under room arrest. Amalthea was now in her bed being looked at by Ichigo's friend Momo, Amalthea whimpered in pain as Momo touched her stomach and ribs gently. Lir looked concerned at the whimper as Ichigo was with Sirius trying to get rid of whatever spells were used to knock out Aizen, Momo finished her inspection and gently pulled Lir aside tell him the damage "She has three cracked ribs, badly bruised stomach and a sprained wrist…she is also under a lot of stress it seems so just keep her on bed rest for the next three days and NO heavy lifting."

Lir nodded as fury burned in his eyes at what happened to his precious baby sister, he looked at his Imouto as Amalthea had tears in her eyes and quickly sat beside her. Amalthea sniffled as her Brother gently hugged her and cuddled up to him, Ichigo then walked in with Sirius and Aizen who had guilt in his eyes at being used for bait for the trap. He padded over to the bed and jumped up to nuzzle Amalthea's face causing her to rub behind his ears; she kissed his muzzle and hugged him as she whispered "I'm glad you're ok…"

Aizen purred as he lay down in her lap and very carefully rubbed his head against her stomach, Amalthea smiled and scooted down on the bed until she was lying down on her back. Aizen then cuddled up to her as she rolled onto the side that wasn't injured and wrapped an arm around him, she yawned softly and quickly drifted into a deep healing sleep as Aizen looked at her lovingly.

The next day…

Amalthea made to get out of bed only for Aizen drape himself at full size over her lap so she couldn't get up, she gently tried shoving him off and Aizen looked at her sternly as he said "_**You're on bed rest due to your ribs and stomach, Love**_…"

"I know I am but unfortunately I REALLY have to use the little girl's room…"

Aizen blushed under his fur and got off as Amalthea moved a little stiffly to the bathroom and closed the door, she soon finished and made her way back into bed as Lir came in to see how she was doing. She smiled at him as he sat down beside her and gave her a gentle hug, Lir then said "It seems Ronald is in hot water with both of his parents. He has been confined to his room at all times and they have taken away their permission to allow him into Hogsmeade."

Amalthea sighed in relief at that news and then softly asked "What about Dumbledore? He was in the room too…"

Lir went pale in his Gigai at hearing that and asked if the old man had done anything to her, Amalthea sighed and said "Not that I remember…except firing the full body bind spell."

Lir growled and told her that once Grimmjow, Szayel, Nel, Stark and Lillinette got back that he would have one of them stay with her for when Dumbledore comes near her again…

September 1st….

Amalthea walked with Aizen as a cub in her arms on to the platform, Lir then came through with Ichigo and the others. They paused when they saw the old steam train as Amalthea giggled at the looks on their faces, Ronald then shoved Amalthea to the side as he came through the portal causing Ichigo to smirk as he waited until Ronald was in the middle of the Platform. Ichigo then whispered a wandless Japanese spell, Amalthea and Aizen both cracked up as the spell hit Ronald and pulled his Pants and under garments down. Ronald blushed a brilliant red as he quickly yanked his pants up and board the train in a hurry, Amalthea and the others were laughing at his misfortune when the train whistle blew to alert them that it was nearly time to go. The group hurried onto the train where they found an empty compartment and they all piled into it, Amalthea was sandwiched in between her Brother and cousin as they sat near a window. Aizen meowed as he wiggled in her arms and she smiled as she kissed his head, she then began to calm him down by rubbing her lover's ears which made him curl up in her lap and purr happily.

Lir watched his sister as she stroked Aizen's fur contently and gave a small smile as Orihime who was sitting on the other side of him, kissed his cheek with a smile and asked "You going to be ok going into 7th year?"

"Hai, my love…I'll be fine."

Amalthea looked at her brother and grinned as she said "So… when is the wedding?"

Both Lir and Orihime blushed at the question as Lir said "I do believe you will get married before me, Imouto!"

"Maybe but with the way I caught you two sucking face the other day…I swear there is a wedding in your guys' future…"

Ichigo cracked up laughing at the look on Lir's face while Grimmjow who was in the gigai of a kitten, snickered at the conversation. Lir just conceded defeat as he shook his head in amusement with his sister giggling at his blush; just then the trolley cart came in and Amalthea's eyes lit up as she bought a couple of her favorite candies. Lir looked at the cart and then noticed the chocolate frogs which made his eyes lit up, Amalthea giggled as she watched her brother buy about five boxes of chocolate frogs to share with Orihime…

Two hours later…

Aizen gnawed on the slices of Roast beef Amalthea had packed for him to eat as she chatted with Ichigo about what expect in different classes with certain teachers. He looked up from his meal when she mentioned that there were rumors of a curse on the DADA teaching position, Aizen meowed curiously and Amalthea explained how they had never had the same Teacher for more than a year. Toushiro then spoke up and said "Hmmm that does sound suspicious…"

Szayel looked up from his perch on Yuzu's shoulder, in his ferret form and nodded in agreement. Nel who was in the gigai of a Kitten, looked at Stark and Lillinette who were posing as Wolf pups as Stark softly spoke up "Maybe this year it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the teachers and see whose loyalties lie where…"

The shingami and Hollows nodded while Amalthea looked a little confused but nodded anyways, Aizen then noticed his last piece of roast beef was missing and quickly looked around to find Grimmjow chewing on it. Aizen growled angrily and pounced on the disguised Arrancar as he yowled "_**That was mine**_!"

The two started wrestling over the piece of roast beef and landed on the floor as they hissed at each other then started to wrestle again, Amalthea was quick to stop the fight as she bonked both of the "Kittens'" noses with a finger and told them no fighting. Aizen promptly made his ears go back and gave her a puppy dog eyes look, Amalthea giggled and told him that his look wasn't going to work this time as he then gave a pitiful mewl and tilted his head. All the females then went "Awww, Kawaii!"

Amalthea just placed Aizen in her lap and told her lover to behave or she would withhold ear scratching until tomorrow. Needless to say, Aizen quickly looked at her with pleading eyes as he meowed "_**I'll be good! Just anything but that as a punishment!**_"

Amalthea giggled as she had finally told the others earlier she was able to understand her lover, Ichigo asked what he had said and Amalthea told them what Aizen had said. This caused everyone to crack up as Aizen blushed under his fur, then an announcement came over the intercom and told them that they had an hour to get their uniforms on before they reached Hogwarts. The next thing the males knew, they had been kicked out of the compartment and the girls told them if they came in before they were done…they were dead meat. Ten minutes later, they were allowed back into the compartment where Ichigo handed a disgruntled Aizen to his cousin. Aizen then looked up at his lover and meowed as he placed his paws on her shoulder, he then nuzzled her face with a loud purr to everyone's amusement.

They soon arrived at the school and the exchange students were led with the first years to the boats while Amalthea placed Aizen in her bag, she then hopped into a carriage with Draco, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins. Draco asked how Amalthea's summer went after he gave Ginny a kiss and got the whole story, Draco smirked and said "I do believe that the Marauder's court needs to come public this year, don't you agree?"

The others looked at him with wide eyes then they slowly had evil smirks spread across their faces, Amalthea grinned and they quickly started planning their first prank to do to the headmaster. By the time they had arrived at the castle they had a full course of action to launch at breakfast tomorrow, the cackles coming from them had the older students looking at them nervously and the younger ones looking frightened. They then walked into the Great hall and sat at their respective tables so they could wait for the sorting, they didn't have to wait long as the first years and exchange students were shown into the hall. Everyone looked at the sorting hat as it then began to sing,

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

And taught them all she knew,

Thus, the houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

Had once held up our school

Now turned upon each other and

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end.

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin

Everyone was quiet after the song but the sorting soon got underway, Amalthea had Aizen in her lap as the first years were sorted and then it was time for the exchange students…

Ichigo: Gryffindor

Rukia: Gryffindor

Momo: Hufflepuff

Chad: Hufflepuff

Orihime: Gryffindor

Toushiro: Ravenclaw

Renji: Gryffindor

Kira: Ravenclaw

Yuzu: Hufflepuff

Karin: Gryffindor

Uryu: Ravenclaw

When Lir was called, the whole room went silent in shock at hearing the eldest Potter's name being called. He sat on the stool as the hat was lowered onto his head and they waited quietly to see if he would wind up in Gryffindor or somewhere else. After about 10 minutes, the hat opened his mouth and yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

Amalthea grinned as her brother joined the table to her left and cheered happily for him, they then had supper appear in front of them and they quickly dug in as they were all hungry. After supper, Dumbledore stood up and began to do his announcements. He had just introduced Gin and Rangiku as the new Kidou teachers that were starting this year when the pink toad…err… woman stood up and interrupted him. Dumbledore looked at her as she asked to say a few words and then he nodded, the woman then started on the longest and most boring speech anyone had heard. By the time she was done, everyone was just about ready to fall sleep so Dumbledore then sent them to their dorm rooms to sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.9

The next morning…

Amalthea yawned as she headed downstairs for breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table; her brother then came in and noticed her sitting at the table causing a small smile on his face. He walked over and wished her a good morning; Amalthea beamed up at him and stood to give him a hug as the other students came in. He kissed her forehead and said something in Japanese to her that Amalthea said something back also in Japanese, Lir smirked after that and patted her head as he went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Once everyone was in the hall and eating, they heard yells from different parts of the castle causing everyone to look up curiously at the entrance to the great hall. Suddenly Dumbledore and Umbridge came storming in with absolutely no hair on their heads or face, everyone in the hall took one look and burst out laughing when they turned slowly in a circle to reveal that they had degrading words written on the back of their heads. Nearly everyone was about to die from laughter when they realized they were about to be late for class. The students gulped down their food and then raced off to class so that they would arrive before the teachers…

Amalthea sighed as she made her way to the DADA classroom and had to admit that today had been just awful with her class line up, she sat down near the back with Draco, Neville and Hermione and they were talking softly when the teacher came in wearing a bright pink hat over top her bald head and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Good Afternoon class!"

When she only heard a few voices answer, she smiled and said "Now that won't do…now I want ALL of you to say Good Afternoon Professor."

Everyone look at each other then looked at her and said as one "Good Afternoon Professor."

Umbridge smiled and said "That's much better, class! Now take out your books and read Chapter 1 until the end of class."

This then sparked off a huge debate between Umbridge and Hermione about the class curriculum, Amalthea sighed as she was pulled into the fight by Umbridge and then just ignored what was being said as she tried to read the chapter. Umbridge kept trying to harass her but Amalthea kept calm and polite towards the toad until the end of class, her brother was waiting outside the door calmly causing her to smile brightly and give him a hug. They headed for the Great hall to eat when she heard a familiar yowl and turned to find Aizen racing towards her in half grown form, she laughed as he leapt at her and knocked her to the ground in his haste to see her. She cuddled him close and thanked him for greeting her, Amalthea then picked him up as he returned to cub form and purred up a storm at being in her arms.

Amalthea giggled at her lover's antics to cheer her up at the dinner table as he batted gently at her long hair and gave her puppy eyes for some of the fish at the dinner table. Amalthea cooed at him happily as she hugged him then gave him a little bit of freshly baked Salmon; Aizen nuzzled her happily then began to gently gnaw on the salmon as Amalthea stroked his back. Amalthea then noticed that Dumbledore and Umbridge were about to drink from their tea, she then fired a wandless prank spell as they sipped at the now swamp water in their cups. Everyone started laughing as they spat out the water and looked at their cups in wary shock. Umbridge and Dumbledore then replaced the water with tea and continued with dinner as they tried not to show that the taste of the water was still in their mouths.

Amalthea then headed for her dorm room with Aizen in her arms when Umbridge stepped in front of her and said "Well, well…who is this in your arms?"

She grabbed Aizen from Amalthea and held him up by the scruff as he curled into a ball, Amalthea politely asked for him back as Umbridge smirked and said "I think not, this kind of animal is against School rules."

Hermione then spoke up and said "Actually her pet is accepted by the rules, Professor! Magical Familiars are more accepted by the Wizarding world than anywhere else…"

Umbridge just smirked and told her that rules do change and Hermione said "So a rule that was set in stone by the founders can be changed? Even if the only ones who can change that rule are the Heirs of the founders themselves?"

Umbridge looked at her in shock as Amalthea then asked again for her "Pet", Umbridge knew she was fighting a losing battle and roughly passed Aizen to Amalthea who thanked her politely. Lir then looked at Umbridge with a cold gaze as he said in an icy, expressionless tone, "Pick on my sister again and I WILL see to it that you're fired…"

Umbridge shivered at the tone and nodded as she backed away from the dangerous teen, she then waddled out of the hall as Amalthea checked Aizen over for injury. He purred at the attention and snuggled into her arms which made Amalthea laugh happily.

The next day…

Amalthea sighed as she started to leave the transfiguration class room when Professor McGonagall stopped her and asked to speak to her about something. Amalthea looked nervously at one of her favorite teachers and asked "Did I do something wrong, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall smiled and shook her head as she said "No, but Snuffles did mention you were looking at his Books on Animagi and asked me to talk to you about it…"

They talked for a good twenty minutes and McGonagall offered to teach her, Lir and any of her closest friends how to become Animagi under the ruse of Advanced transfiguration lessons. Amalthea smiled and told her that she would talk it over with them and she would get back to her by the next day. Amalthea was then given a note for her next class and sent on her way to Potions, She came in to a Snarky teacher who was picking on Ronald as she gave him her note. Snape read it then told her to sit down to start working on her potion; Amalthea did as asked and quickly got caught up to the rest of class…

Meanwhile…

Aizen growled as he was cornered by the evil creatures know as first year females holding Pink ribbons and bows, he saw his chance and ran for the opening only to get caught and they all swarmed him as he meowed for Amalthea. He hissed as his tail was pulled and his fur became all sweaty from their hands while he struggled to get away, He didn't like his predicament at all because the eleven year olds were rubbing his fur too hard and handling him too roughly!

Just then Amalthea walked in to the sight of her lover being mobbed and yelled at the girls to let her familiar go now! The girls jumped as the cougar cub came running over with a large pink bow on his neck and tail, Aizen also had them around his legs as he jumped into his lover's arms trembling at what just happened. Amalthea hugged him and then headed for her dorm room where she sat on the bed, closed the curtains and put up a privacy ward. She gently undid the bows as Aizen couldn't stop trembling in her lap, Amalthea then scooped him up and cuddled him as she said "Those girls had no right to do that to you, love…"

"_**I'm staying in your school bag from now on during the day! I don't want another repeat of that ever again!**_"

Amalthea giggled at that and stroked her lover's head gently while she grabbed some fresh clothes and picked him up to head to the bathroom for a relaxing bubble bath. Aizen relaxed as she gave him a good scrub despite him sneezing from the bubbles, they soon finished their bath and got ready for dinner when Hermione came in and told she needed to see the paper. Amalthea looked confused as she grabbed the paper and looked at the head line; she gasped at what the article said and showed it to Aizen who yowled in Anger. Amalthea then looked at Hermione and said "Gather the troops; we're going to war with Umdung…"

Hermione smiled like a shark that scented blood and ran out of the room to gather their friends, Amalthea picked Aizen up and headed down the stairs where she found her brother waiting quietly outside the common room entrance. He kissed her forehead and asked in Japanese "Why is Hermione gathering us up, Imouto?"

Amalthea handed him the paper and pointed to the headline on the front page, Lir read the article as his face became more and more expressionless but his eyes connived his anger as he said without emotion "I see…"

One hour later…

Amalthea, Lir, Aizen and everybody else in their circle of friends were safely hidden in the Chamber of Secrets that Amalthea had turned into the Marauder's court hideout; they talked about the article that had declared Umdung as High Inquisitor and what this could mean for them and the school. Amalthea then suggested that they prank the head master and Umdung at regular intervals and shift the blame on to Ronald, even Lir was all for it as they discussed their plan of attack…

The next day…

Aizen crawled into his lover's bag as she brushed her long hair then turned and grabbed her bag gently; Aizen poked his head out as they neared the great hall and gently licked his Lover's hand as she patted his head. Lir smiled as he stood from his table and gave Amalthea a hug, she beamed up at him as she returned it when she suddenly felt him slip a note into her bag. She looked at him curiously and he just told her it was her Sudoku puzzle book that he got for her, she caught what he was saying and thanked him as she headed towards her table to eat breakfast. She had a slightly evil grin as she thought "_Time to run the toad out of the school!_"

***QUESTION TIME***

**Should the Shingami gang and the Marauder's court members take The Animagus training?**


	10. Chapter 10

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes and her version of FemHarry. Please read and review her story!

_**Holy three ways to Sunday! I guess all of you want to see the animagus forms! Ok so we're going to do a vote…**_

_**Lir/Ulquiorra: New moon Dragon or Hurrok (Any fan of Tamora Pierce should know what a Hurrok is!)**_

_**Orihime: Sun Unicorn or Sun Pegasus**_

_**Ichigo: Fire Alicorn or Shadow Dragon**_

_**Uryu: Beagle puppy or falcon**_

_**Momo: Wolf or Ocelot**_

_**Renji: Cobra or Rock Basilisk **_

_**Toushiro: Ice dragon or Arctic wolf**_

_**Gin: Kitsune or greyhound**_

_**Rangiku: Gazelle or collie**_

_**Kira: Golden Retriever or Grizzly Bear**_

_**Rukia: Snow Leopard or Snowshoe Hare**_

_**Karin: Fire Dragon or Cheetah**_

_**Yuzu: Kitten or Tiger**_

_**Draco: Ice Phoenix or lion**_

_**Hermione: Pegasus or lioness**_

_**Neville: Griffin or stag**_

_**Luna: Eastern dragon or doe**_

_**Ginny: Otter or Sphinx**_

_**VOTE for the animal you want out of the two choices for each character!**_

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.10

Two weeks later, after breakfast…

Amalthea was pulled to the side by McGonagall and asked about the lessons she had offered the other day, Amalthea nodded and told her that the others were willing to do the lessons causing McGonagall to smile and nodded as she told Amalthea to hurry to class. Amalthea nodded and smiled as she turned and ran off to History of Magic.

The morning passed slowly as Amalthea went through her classes, she was heading to the great hall for lunch when she was tapped on the shoulder. She spun and found her brother behind her with a small smile on his face causing her to beam, Aizen then chose to stick his head out of her bag with a sleepy look on his face causing Amalthea to giggle and scoop him out of her bag. He purred at being held by his lover as the siblings walked into the Great hall, Aizen then looked around as his ears twitched at the volume in the room. Amalthea snuggled him close as she walked by a glaring Ronald causing Aizen to growl at the boy, Amalthea gently rubbed his ears and told him that Ronald wasn't worth it causing Aizen to look up at her with loving eyes.

They sat down at the table and Amalthea quickly grabbed a quick bite to eat while she finished off her potions essay, Aizen rubbed his head against her stomach and snuggled closer as she gently rubbed his ears. He sighed contently as he licked at her hand then curled up for a quick snooze, suddenly they all heard Umdung screaming in fear as she came running into the room in front of a wave of male toads. Amalthea yelped in fear and quickly began to breath rather quickly as she tried to avoid the amphibians, her brother noticed and quickly hurried over as he scooped her up to comfort her. Aizen jumped from the table and onto Amalthea's stomach as he asked "_**Love? Why are you so scared of the toads**_?"

Amalthea just whimpered and buried her head into her brother's chest as she continued to hyperventilate; Aizen and Lir looked at each other then Lir headed out of the room where there were no toads in sight while Aizen jumped down and grabbed the siblings' book bags. He dragged them through a clear path on the outside of the room while the toads were focused on Umdung, Aizen made it to the door and hurried over to Amalthea who was now calmer and was being hugged by her brother. She scooped him up and hugged Aizen tight when they heard Umdung yell for Amalthea angrily, Amalthea just clung to her brother as Umdung came storming over and yelled "HOW DARE YOU PUT TOADS IN MY OFFICE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Aizen growled at the woman as she moved to grab Amalthea and swiped a paw at her hand with his claws extended, the horrid woman drew her hand back before he made contact and said "Training your Familiar to Attack a teacher now, are we?"

Lir growled at the woman and told her "Baron is extremely in tune with my sister's emotional state and you are upsetting her even more so he reacted to you as a threat…"

"Well, I never! Just for that, Mister and Miss Potter…you can both serve Detention with me tonight!"

Lir looked at her and told her "I'm afraid we have done nothing wrong and yet you are giving us a detention? What kind of teacher are you?"

Umdung snarled and then said "Just for talking back, make that a week of detentions!"

Lir glared at her causing the toad like woman to shudder and then walk away as she said "Meet me in my office at 6:00 for you first detention!"

When 6:00 came around, both siblings were outside the door and knocked politely as Umdung told them to come in. She told them to sit down and that they were to write lines with her special quills, Lir looked at her warily as she handed them the quills and his sister asked "Professor? Where is the ink?"

Umbridge then told them that the pens needed no ink and that they were to write until she felt they had learned their lesson…

Amalthea held back the tears she wanted to cry as she cradled her hand to her chest, Lir was pissed as he looked over at his Imouto's hand that was still bleeding quite badly and swore he would get revenge on the toad woman for harming his sister. He then took Amalthea to Professor Snape and told him what happened in the detention, the siblings had never seen Snape in such a temper as the man cursed Umbridge and her family tree to high heaven. Snape then calmed down and got some kind of substance that would help with the pain and healing, Amalthea sighed in relief as she placed her hand into the liquid while Lir pulled Snape over to the other side of the room to talk to him.

Amalthea hurried to her dorm room where Aizen was anxiously waiting for her, he caught the smell of blood coming from her and asked "_**Amalthea, why do I smell blood**_?!"

She scooped him up and sat down on the bed as she explained what Umdung had down and that Severus was going to deal with it in the morning, Aizen was pissed at her story but knew he couldn't do a thing at the moment. He sighed and licked her injured hand sadly as he wished yet again he could have his human form back…

The next day…

Amalthea watched as Snape walked in to the great hall with Madam Bones, the head of the magical law enforcement then marched over and said "Umbridge, you are being put on suspension for using illegal blood quills on a child!"

The whole school looked shocked as Umbridge gritted her teeth and asked "How long is this suspension for?"

"For as long as the investigation goes on. Oh, you're not to teach while this investigation goes on."

Umbridge growled but went to pack as the school sat there stunned then the students started to cheer because Umbridge had quickly become the most hated teacher in the school. Madam Bones had an amused look on her face as the cheering continued despite Dumbledore's attempts to shut the students up, Amalthea was just relieved that the woman was gone as she caught her brother's eye and smiled happily.

Lir smirked after giving his sister a reassuring smile as Umbridge marched past his table and couldn't help but trip the woman by sticking out his foot gently. She cursed as her face met the floor causing the whole school to laugh, she stood up and screamed angrily as she wheeled around with her wand out and made to fire the killing spell at Amalthea but was quickly frozen by Lir and Madam Bones. Amalthea let out a breath she had been holding and hurried to Lir's side as Umdung was dragged away by the two bodyguards that had been with Madam Bones.

Madam Bones smiled at the siblings then headed for the exit as Dumbledore finally got the students under control and then dismissed them for classes…

Two days later…

Professor McGonagall smiled at the rather large group of Animagus hopefuls and quickly began to lead through the exercises to find their Animagus form. Amalthea was the one who made the most progress by the end of the lesson as she figured out her form was a mammal and lived in a Rainforest, Lir smiled and praised her softly causing her to beam and Professor McGonagall told them that Amalthea was taking to the subject like a duck to water. She then grinned and said "It wouldn't surprise me if Lir was next to get the hang of the lessons…"

Amalthea smiled as her brother nodded then the group was dismissed for bed as McGonagall told them that she would come to them about when their next lesson would be. They all thanked the Professor and then headed for their dorm rooms for the night, Lir walked beside his Imouto until they were outside her common room and then hugged her as he whispered "I'm very proud of you, my little Unicorn…"

Amalthea just hugged him tight and whispered good night as she slipped into the common room causing a small smile on his face, he then headed towards Ravenclaw tower before he could be caught by Flich….


	11. Chapter 11

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes. Please read and review her story!

_**Holy three ways to Sunday! I guess all of you want to see the animagus forms! Ok so we're going to do a vote…**_

_**Lir/Ulquiorra: New moon Dragon: 5, Hurrok (Any fan of Tamora Pierce should know what a Hurrok is!): 1**_

_**Orihime: Sun Unicorn: 4, Sun Pegasus: 2**_

_**Ichigo: Fire Alicorn: 1, Shadow Dragon: 4**_

_**Uryu: Beagle puppy: 4, falcon: 2**_

_**Momo: Wolf: 2, Ocelot: 4**_

_**Renji: Cobra: 2, Rock Basilisk: 4 **_

_**Toushiro: Ice dragon: 2, Arctic wolf: 4**_

_**Gin: Kitsune: 5, greyhound: 1**_

_**Rangiku: Gazelle: 0, collie: 6**_

_**Kira: Golden Retriever: 5, Grizzly Bear: 1**_

_**Rukia: Snow Leopard: 4, Snowshoe Hare: 2**_

_**Karin: Fire Dragon: 5, Cheetah: 1**_

_**Yuzu: Kitten: 2, Tiger: 4**_

_**Draco: Ice Phoenix: 4, lion: 2**_

_**Hermione: Pegasus: 1, lioness: 5**_

_**Neville: Griffin: 4, stag: 2**_

_**Luna: Eastern dragon: 1, doe: 5**_

_**Ginny: Otter: 5, Sphinx: 1**_

_**VOTE for the animal you want out of the two choices for each character! You have ONE more chapter to vote!**_

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

Ch.11

Two weeks later…

Aizen purred happily as he snuggled deeper into Amalthea's arms, he looked up at his sleeping lover and sighed contently as he laid his head back down. Aizen had never felt as content as he had now, he had someone who cared about him and he cared for her despite his new form. He then noticed Hermione coming in and mewled softly as she came over, she then smiled and said "Baron, do you mind getting her up? It's almost supper time."

Aizen nodded then began nuzzling and licking his lover's face gently as he pawed at the blankets that were covering her, Amalthea moaned and rolled over as she tried to suppress a giggle from happening. Aizen mewled happily and quickly made to pounce on her as he let out a loud meow of "_**WAKE UP**_!"

Amalthea just laughed as she opened her eyes and caught him in mid pounce, he purred as he was babied on his back and licked the tip of her nose as she lowered her face to give him a butterfly kiss. He purred as she placed him so that he was curled around her neck and nuzzled her cheek as they headed down to the great hall, Ichigo was waiting in the common room as he grinned and said "The homework and experiment are done and no one is the wiser."

Amalthea snickered and nodded as they headed out the door, Lir was waiting for them as Orihime came running out after them and nearly crashed into Lir and the wall. Lir caught her then pulled Orihime in for a kiss, Amalthea then wolf whistled to tease them and her brother flipped the bird as he continued to kiss his woman. Amalthea just laughed and then headed down towards supper with Ichigo when they heard a scream of rage from Dumbledore's office "WHO THE HELL SWITCHED MY SHERBERT LEMONS WITH MELTED CANDY BARS?"

Amalthea snickered as Ichigo smirked evilly; they then headed back on their way to supper as they talked about their classes and who would be taking over the DADA position for now. They walked into the great hall and sat down at their tables as supper was served, Amalthea had her usual fare of baked fish and rice when she noticed her water had slightly turned color to a slight pink tinge. She quickly switched the water with Ronald's empty one and watched as the idiot drank all of it with the love potion in it. Ronald then began to act weird as the potion kicked in, he declared that he was in love and proceeded to hug the table as he said happily "No one could separate me and the table…We are meant for Each other"

This caused the whole room to start laughing as Ronald proceeded to kiss the table and say "My precious…."

Amalthea shook her head in amusement and caught her brother's eye as she grinned; He then understood and let out a small snort of amusement as Ronald continued to make a fool out of himself. Supper then ended about 20 minutes later and Professor McGonagall told them that they had a lesson that Night, Amalthea signaled the others to tell them and they hurried out of the great hall to the Transfiguration room…

Lir focused on the strange animal that had wings and a whip-like tail just like in his Second release but couldn't bring it into focus any more then what it already was. He then opened his eyes as Professor McGonagall praised his sister on a Partial transformation; he looked over at his sister who had adorable silver leopard ears and tail as she blushed happily at the praise. He smiled as he stood up and walked over to give her a hug as he praised her for doing a partial before him, Amalthea beamed up at him as McGonagall then walked her through on how to change back to her normal human form. Amalthea quickly got the grasp of it and smiled at her brother's praise as McGonagall dismissed them for the night.

Amalthea quickly got ready for bed as Aizen lounged on the bed in his full size; she soon finished and climbed into the bed as he nosed his way under the covers. He then nuzzled Amalthea as she slipped under the covers and draped an arm over him; she soon fell fast asleep as he gave her a gentle lick on the cheek as he whispered "_**I love you with all my heart, Ama-chan**_…"

He sighed as he wished he could become human again, he wanted to hug and kiss Amalthea the way she was meant to be and he wanted to take her on an official date with no one else around. He shifted to get comfy as He looked at his lover who was lost in peaceful dreams, he purred softly into her ear then rested his head on her chest.

Meanwhile in Amalthea's dreams…

Amalthea ran through the dark forest that had over taken her mind as the sound of the snake like Demi hollow she had found in the corner of her mind, chased her. She tripped over a stone and fell as the hollow neared her when a large Black Mass leapt over top of her and attacked the demi hollow, she heard the roar of the hollow fade as she looked behind her and found a large Black nine tailed fox standing behind her as their eyes meet. The fox smirked as Memories played past Amalthea's eyes, ones she didn't remember living but they all had a familiar face through most of them. She woke up with a start as Aizen's head fell into her lap causing him to wake up in a hurry, he looked at her as he asked what was wrong and she softly broke down crying as she hugged his neck.

Aizen was worried as he purred to comfort her and sat up to lick her cheek free of the tears she was crying, she then buried her face into his fur and said "I remember…I remember…"

The next morning…

Aizen was exhausted as was Amalthea because they had talked late into the night about her past life of Kaiya Lunaria, Aizen was still in shock to know the woman he had been ready to spend his life with before her untimely death was now a young teenage girl that every Adult wizard except for a few, thought she was the only one that could save them. Amalthea rubbed behind his ears gently as he walked at her side like a tawny brown shadow, he purred and rubbed his head against her hip just as Ronald came in front of her and demanded that she get rid of Aizen. Amalthea growled and said "You have no right to tell me what to do after you tried to sexually assault me while I was sleeping and then took your anger of your punishment out on me by kicking me in the stomach and ribs multiple times!"

Ronald sputtered as she walked past him with Aizen at her side, the Idiot then tried to grab her wrist causing Aizen to snarl at the boy which made Ronald back off. Amalthea then told Ronald to get lost and leave her alone; they left him standing there with a rapidly growing red face when he suddenly yelled out "At least I'm not a Parentless Freak of Nature!"

Amalthea froze as she heard what he said while Aizen turned with a loud savage sounding growl; she then gently placed her hand on his head and told him that Ronald wasn't worth the effort. Aizen gave her a pleading look as he then noticed small tears in her eyes; he sighed and nodded as he nuzzled her hand while they continued in to the great hall. Lir knew something was wrong when she walked in and quickly hurried over to ask what happened, Amalthea tried to smile and tell him everything was ok but Lir just said "Ama-chan…What happened? Don't tell me everything is ok when it is not…"

Amalthea's lip trembled as Lir then quickly led her out of the room so they could talk, Aizen followed as he felt a bit useless at the moment in his current form while Lir led them into an empty class room. He hopped up on the desk next to Amalthea as Lir asked what had her so upset, Amalthea petted Aizen's head as she told him about what Ronald said to her and the name he had called her. Lir's eyes narrowed as she told her story and then hugged Amalthea as he said "Don't listen to him; my little Unicorn…Ronald is the worst sort of person to listen to. He is nothing but a bully and a liar who thinks he can have whatever he wants through his tactics."

Amalthea smiled through her tears that had been slipping down her face and accepted her brother's Kleenex that he carried in his pocket just in case, she wiped the tears away and then they headed back to the Great Hall…

Oct. 24th….

Amalthea was excited as it was the Hogsmeade weekend and she wanted to show her brother around along with Aizen, She woke up happily only to notice Aizen missing. She softly called for him and Aizen stumbled out of the bathroom as he panted, Amalthea quickly got out of bed and knelt beside him as she softly asked what was wrong. Aizen looked at her and said "_**I REALLY don't feel good, love…I was just throwing up in the toilet**_…"

Amalthea looked worried and said "But you were fine yesterday…"

Aizen nodded then groaned as he raced back into the bathroom, Amalthea followed and gently rubbed his back soothingly as he threw up once again. Amalthea was still with him about half an hour later when Hermione and Orihime came in to see what was going on, Amalthea softly explained the situation and Hermione told her that she would get Professor Grubby-Plank so that they could find out what was wrong. Amalthea thanked her as Hermione left the room and Orihime stayed with them, Orihime sighed then said "If I could use my powers here, I'd help in a heartbeat…"

Hermione soon returned with the teacher and Amalthea was asked what Aizen's symptoms were, she described them as the professor looked Aizen over within ten minutes and asked "What has he eaten in the past twenty four hours?"

Amalthea was surprised and said "Just his usual meal of ground lamb and rice, Professor. May I asked why you want to know?"

Grubby-Plank looked up at her and said "I'm afraid your Familiar was poisoned somehow…."

Amalthea looked horrified as did Orihime and Hermione; the professor looked at her and said "You got me at a good time though before it got any worse…"

Amalthea sighed in relief as the Professor told her that she would keep Aizen near her today just to make sure he would be fine after getting the antidote, Amalthea nodded as she stroked her lover's ears and he turned his head to lick at her hands as he weakly said "_**Go have fun with your brother…I'll be ok**_."

Amalthea was soon ready for her day out as Aizen was led out of the room gently and Amalthea hurried downstairs to meet up with the others before they left with out her…


	12. Chapter 12

Amalthea: *Sweatdrops* Ok this is the rewrite of Love of A Cougar I have major Writer's block on my other stories… but I hope you like this. KON HIT IT!

KON: All Amalthea owns is the form Aizen takes. She does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! Please read and review her story!

_**Holy three ways to Sunday! I guess all of you want to see the animagus forms! Ok so we're going to do a vote…**_

_**Lir/Ulquiorra: New moon Dragon: 6, Hurrok (Any fan of Tamora Pierce should know what a Hurrok is!): 1**_

_**Orihime: Sun Unicorn: 5, Sun Pegasus: 3**_

_**Ichigo: Fire Alicorn: 1, Shadow Dragon: 6**_

_**Uryu: Beagle puppy: 4, falcon: 4**_

_**Momo: Wolf: 2, Ocelot: 6**_

_**Renji: Cobra: 3, Rock Basilisk: 5 **_

_**Toushiro: Ice dragon: 3, Arctic wolf: 5**_

_**Gin: Kitsune: 7, greyhound: 1**_

_**Rangiku: Gazelle: 0, collie: 7**_

_**Kira: Golden Retriever: 7, Grizzly Bear: 1**_

_**Rukia: Snow Leopard: 6, Snowshoe Hare: 2**_

_**Karin: Fire Dragon: 7, Cheetah: 1**_

_**Yuzu: Kitten: 3, Tiger: 5**_

_**Draco: Ice Phoenix: 6, lion: 2**_

_**Hermione: Pegasus: 1, lioness: 7**_

_**Neville: Griffin: 6, stag: 2**_

_**Luna: Eastern dragon: 1, doe: 7**_

_**Ginny: Otter: 7, Sphinx: 1**_

_**The results are in so the next two chapters will have them transforming! Thank you to everyone who voted!**_

**Challenge!**

Ok here's the challenge, Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal realm by Kami himself. He must be paired up with your choice of a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. You can do horses, cats (Big or small), Birds of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! Bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. You can also do fantasy creatures like dragons and griffins. It must be clean!

**The Sixth Kuchiki has accepted the challenge! Hopefully we get more people to do this challenge or My New one that was posted on my Profile!**

Ch.12

Lir watched as Aizen was led out the door by the COMC teacher and Amalthea came down about 10 minutes later, he asked what was wrong with "Baron" and Amalthea told him what the professor had told her. Lir looked shocked as he could see that Amalthea was worried about Aizen, he then gave her a hug and told her that "Baron" would be fine as they headed towards the door. Filch sneered at them as they passed him and started down the path to Hogsmeade, Amalthea looked towards the hut where Aizen was going to be at for most of the day and sighed as she quickly followed her friends and family to Hogsmeade.

Three hours later…

Amalthea smiled up at her brother as they grabbed a table at the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer each; their drinks soon came as the brother and sister team talked about how classes were going. After they had finished their drinks, they started to head to the meeting place to meet up with the rest of the gang when Ronald who was no longer allowed in Hogsmeade, stepped in front of them. Lir growled at Ron to get out of the way only for Ron to smirk and fire a spell at them, the siblings jumped apart as Ron kept firing spells and driving them further and further apart. Amalthea then tripped over a brick in the street as Lir was hit with a stunner causing her brother to black out, Ron smirked evilly and then hit Amalthea with a Stunner. He then picked her up and headed away from the village to where a certain headmaster was waiting...

Meanwhile...

Aizen raised his head from the large Pillow he was resting on; Grubby-Plank looked at him as he started to growl while looking at the door. She looked out the window and saw Dumbledore carrying the knocked out Amalthea into the forest which raised alarm bells in her mind, Aizen was up and at the door despite still being weak from the poison and the professor quickly let him out as she hurried to the castle to report what she had seen. Aizen raced after his lover by following her scent and found her in a clearing where Dumbledore had placed her in the middle of a ritual circle, he growled low as he wished he was human but he slunk forward while the headmaster was facing away from him then leapt at the man with a loud roar.

Dumbledore screamed as the grown cougar savaged his hand that was holding on to his wand and then he noticed the cougar was in the ritual circle, the Animal had managed to get it's mistress on to its back then raced in the direction of the castle. He cursed as he managed to get up and followed the cougar when he found his path barred by a pack of the biggest damn wolves he had ever seen, what he didn't know was that the Wolves were an Illusion that Aizen had placed on him that would activate when he got too close to them.

Aizen growled as he hurried to the castle as Lir and the others were running up the path, Lir noticed him with Amalthea on his back and hurried towards them. Aizen panted as he stopped in front of Lir so that Lir could pick up Amalthea, Aizen felt weak as his body returned to being a cub's body causing Lir to scoop him up and gently place him on Amalthea's stomach. Lir then carried his sister to the infirmary where McGonagall met them and talked to them about what happened while Dumbledore stumbled in a few minutes later with a furious look on his face as he headed towards Amalthea. Lir stepped in front of the head master as the others stood near Amalthea in what was a clearly protective circle, Lir then said "This is your last warning, Dumbledore...Come near my sister again and I WILL make your Life Miserable..."

Dumbledore growled as Lir glared at him then turned and left, Lir sighed and softly said "I'll be glad to leave for Japan this winter holiday..."

Two days later...

Lir cursed as he saw Umbridge walk in to the great hall with the minister and both were looking smug, Lir and the others were sitting at their tables when the Minister told them that Umbridge was now reinstated as the High Inquisitor and would be improving their classes by weeding out the undesirable classes and teachers. Amalthea cursed in Japanese softly as she signaled the others to meet at the hideout after classes, the others signed back in agreement then they all headed to their classes...

Saturday, October 31st...

Amalthea sighed as she watched her friends celebrate a holiday she didn't mind but didn't like as it was the day she lost her parents; she quietly slipped out of the common room and was unaware of her little Tawny brown shadow that was following her with a worried look on his face. Aizen followed his lover to an unused part of the school and into an old abandoned classroom, he watched from the door as she sat down and began to sing in a soft, sad tone...

_**Do I miss you?**_

_**Count the stars**_

_**Multiply by ten**_

_**Of course I do**_

_**More than now and then**_

_**I could paint a rainbow**_

_**Shine the sky**_

_**Set the stars in space**_

_**Faster than explain**_

_**How much I miss your face**_

_**Watch the moon**_

_**Someday soon**_

_**He will start to smile**_

_**When I say "I'll see you**_

_**In a while**_

_**But 'til then I miss you**_

_**Dry my tears**_

_**Hide my fears away**_

_**Until that happy day**_

_**To the rainbow's end**_

_**Is where I would go, my friend**_

_**I do miss you so.**_

Aizen then turned and ran back to the common room as he shifted to his grown form, he quickly found Lir and gently tackled the lithe "teen" before taking Lir's sleeve in his mouth and tugging gently towards the common room door. Lir was confused by his Former Leader's actions until he looked around for his Imouto to get her to get Aizen to stop, he then realized she was gone and quickly asked "Baron, where's Amalthea?"

Aizen sighed in relief and headed for the door then stopped to make sure Lir was following him, he led Lir through the Castle at top speed and to the classroom where Amalthea was. Lir stepped quietly into the room where he and Aizen found Amalthea sitting in a window seat, Lir and Aizen walked over quietly then Lir sat down and pulled his Imouto into a hug. Amalthea went slightly stiff but soon relaxed as she tried to hold back the tears; Aizen then jumped up and lay down in her lap as she just began to sob causing Lir to tighten his hug gently and ask "What's the matter Imouto?"

Amalthea hiccupped and then gently said "I don't understand how people can call ME a hero and forget that the price of my Fame was our parents...they don't realize I would gladly give up all the fame and riches just to have Mom and Dad back in our life."

Lir and Aizen looked at her with sad but understanding eyes as they cuddled with her gently, Amalthea reveled in the loving warmth from her Lover and Her older brother when Lir then asked "Feel better now, my little unicorn?"

Meanwhile...

Hermione growled as Ronald wouldn't take the hint that she was NOT interested in him; she finally turned and slapped him as she said "Ronald Weasely! If you don't leave me alone, I'll tell your mother that you're harassing me!"

Ronald grabbed her wrist and began to twist it slightly when Szayel came into the room in his Ferret form, Szayel growled at the scene before him as he liked Hermione so he snuck up and dug his sharp teeth and claws into Ron's leg. Ronald screamed in pain as he tried to get Szayel off as Hermione started to giggle and said "You got what you deserve, Ronald!"

Szayel then let go and scampered over to Hermione who picked him up and headed up to the girl's dorm. She grinned at hearing Ronald's loud cussing from the wounds Szayel had given him and hugged the ferret gently as she whispered Thank you to him, Szayel gave a little ferret grin and cuddled closer as he wondered if he should ask Hermione out for a date...

Meanwhile, Back with Amalthea and her companions...

Amalthea was feeling much better after talking to Lir and Aizen so they headed back to the common room where Ichigo was teasing Grimmjow in kitten form with a laser pointer, Aizen focused in on the little red dot and pounced on it as he tried to also catch it at the same time as Grimmjow. Needless to say, Ichigo had a blast teasing the two while Amalthea was being held up by her brother from laughing so hard. Lir even was chuckling at the sight of the Kitten and the cougar chasing the little red dot around the room, just then McGonagall came in and told the three that they had Animagus training that night...

7:00 pm that evening...

The Animagus hopefuls were all assembled in the secret room that McGonagall used for Animagus training and were meditating; Amalthea was peacefully relaxed when she heard McGonagall praising her brother on a partial transformation, she opened her eyes and blinked in surprise at her brother's partial transformation. He had a pair of silvery white horns that were similar to his released state, black dragon wings and tail that was also similar to his released state. Amalthea then congratulated her brother when McGonagall asked her to try pulling off her first full transformation, Amalthea nodded then focused on changing as she felt her bones, Muscles and Skin start to rearrange all over her body and felt her fur growing in.

Amalthea opened her eyes as McGonagall beamed proudly at her and her Brother had a look of pride in his eyes as he said "You did it, Imouto!"

Amalthea beamed as she stood on all fours and walked over to her brother to nuzzle his face, Lir smiled at the very pretty Clouded Leopard form his sister had taken on then rubbed behind her ears gently. Amalthea let out a small moan of delight at the petting and couldn't help thinking "_Dear God that feels so good! Is this how me petting behind Sousuke's ears feels_?"

Amalthea laid in her brother's lap to McGonagall's amusement and nudged his hand for more petting causing the others to laugh at how cute the siblings looked and then they heard the voice of the Toad coming from the Classroom as she called for McGonagall, everyone went quite while McGonagall took the passage that led to her office and then confronted Umbridge...

One month later, two days before the start of winter holidays...

Amalthea giggled as her brother and her snuck outside to avoid Dumbledore who was looking for them, Lir had his sword and they escaped to the forest where they found a clearing that was very far away from the school. Lir then grinned as Amalthea pulled out her broom from her extendable bag from around her neck; he then said "You ready to fly, My Little Unicorn?"

Amalthea nodded as she sat on her broom and watched her brother release his sword all the way, the dark emerald and black energy cloud then disappear to reveal her brother in his second release and Amalthea then said "OK...That was cool!"

Lir smiled softly at her then they both took to the air...

Meanwhile...

Hermione was giggling at her boyfriend's antics in his Ferret gigai as he cheered her up from dealing with Ronald, Szayel rolled around on the bed then hopped in to Hermione's Lap for snuggling time. Hermione laughed then kissed his forehead as she whispered "I can't wait to go on a real date with you..."

Szayel squeaked in agreement as he scampered up her arm and wrapped himself around her neck.

Two days later...

Amalthea was overjoyed to be escaping the castle and Dumbledore for the winter holidays, she followed her brother to the train as Lir smiled and placed his arm around Orihime's waist. Amalthea giggled as Aizen squirmed in her arms happily at escaping the castle; she kissed the top of his head as they boarded the train and grinned as she said softly "I finally have a real home to go to..."


End file.
